Future Imperfect
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Harry is given the chance to change the past by reliving it. Takes place immedately after Fifth year. Au
1. Bending Time

**Bending time** Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue 

**Summary: Harry is given the chance to change the past by reliving it.**

**A/n: In Harry's perspective.**

'_Where am I? What's going on?'_

I floated for an eternity, and for a second.

"Hello Harry."

I knew that voice. From a memory long forgotten. I opened my eyes to see the last person I expected.

"Mom?"

The figure I had only seen pictures of nodded. "I'm here to offer you a choice."

I was hesitant, "what's the choice?"

"If you wish, you will be sent into the past to a time when you could affect the most change. There is a catch, you cannot tell anyone about the future. No one can know that you have lived all this before."

All the suffering that had happened because of me, all the darkness I could prevent, it seemed too good to be true. I didn't want to believe it. "Why me? What makes me so special that I get to go back?"

My 'mom' shook her head. "We are intervening now to prevent the utter darkness that will come. Of all the possible outcomes, very few end with you victorious. Those where you win, half have becoming self destructive, the others, various forms of suffering."

I bowed my head, those were bad odds, "what can I do now that a more powerful version would be incapable of?"

"The differences branch from here. In most, you would lose someone who is dearer to you than Sirius and awaken your power, others you awaken to late."

I couldn't believe this, but a part of me wanted the chance. "Who thought this up? I doubt the 'powers' want me to play with time."

"We did, those who have died by his hand. We refuse to stand idly by and leave things to chance."

This was what I wanted, a chance to protect those I care about. "I accept."

Several others appeared around us, they seemed to be focusing on something. One said, "we must hurry, they're trying to stop us."

In front of me were mom and dad. Dad said, "know that we always loved you, we give to you all our knowledge. It's not much but it's all we have."

Mom spoke next, "You won't get a new body, you will have your own that exists. The mental you of that time will simply be overridden. Take care and be safe."

At that point, everyone started chanting. I was beginning to feel light headed, my vision distorting like a really bad dream. I felt lighter, floating free. I started to move toward the light I saw, but felt those chants holding me back. Then I started feeling heavy, I struggled, as I couldn't understand what was happening.

I could hear screams; a part of me realized the other price tag. To send me back, the futures I would have created had to be sacrificed. I would honor them; they would never exist because of my choice. After a lifetime, I slept.

Daily Prophet:

The would is saddened to day as Harry Potter was found dead after an intense magical burst at his residence yesterday. The Ministry is looking into possibilities as to what could have struck down Harry.

A source who wishes to remain nameless said, "The magic burst was very similar to Mr. Potter's own signature. It might have been a suicide." The Ministry disagrees saying that Mr. Potter had no reason to be mentally unstable. Friends of Harry Potter were unreachable at the time of this issue, but we hope to contact them and gain any information possible.

Heaven help us all, for the best chance at our future may have died.

**A/n: 591 words. I added this to better explain what actually happened after he went back.**


	2. First Chance

**First Chance**

**A/n: In Harry's perspective.

* * *

**

I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the road near the Dursleys. I had my trunk sitting beside me, my wand in hand and Hedwig's cage under my arm. I knew I recognized this situation, but couldn't figure when. I suddenly felt something watching me. Suddenly it clicked, right after I blew up Marge, which was where I was. I looked down the alley near by, and softly called, "Sirius." A large black dog appeared. He looked like he had just escaped from Azkaban. Holding out my hand I said, "here boy, you seem lost. Would you like to come with me?" I knew it was Sirius, he or an actual Grim. Sirius walked up to me and placed his nose against my hand, I knew that I could cover his smell if I could get him to the platform to Hogwarts. Remus wouldn't expect him to be with me.

After petting him a minute, I said, "what should I call you?" I pretended to about think it for a minute, "Sirius?" he shook his head. "Padfoot?" At this his head bobbed up and down. "Padfoot it is then." Moving well on to the sidewalk, I raised my wand and the Knight Bus appeared. Padfoot seemed afraid but I quietly said, "don't worry, no one is going to hurt you." I was laughing at the look Sirius had given me. A human face would have had a scowl, but on a dog's it was rather comical. Before the conductor could start on his speech, I asked, "do you allow dogs to ride?"

Surprised at being interrupted, Stan responded, "yes. Where will it be? We have…"

I cut him off by handing him a Galleon. "I want to go to Diagon Alley." I moved to the nearest unoccupied bed and had a seat. Sirius-Padfoot lay down on the ground. With a bang, the Knight bus was off. I started to think about how was I going to get him to Hogwarts. The easiest way would be on the train, but I don't know if dogs are allowed. I could write Dumbledore and ask. I laid back; I couldn't come to any conclusions, so I would just have to wait.

Once we arrived at Diagon Alley and unloaded my things, I got to meet the minister for the 'first' time. We went into the Leaky Caldron, and he gave me the same speech about it not being safe for me to go into muggle London and what not. With the knowledge I had, I found the situation laughable. Here was the minister, confining me to prevent Sirius from getting to me, and lying at my feet, was Sirius in dog form. At one point the minister made a comment about Sirius, to which Padfoot growled. Deciding to head off any questions as to why I said, "he had a owner that was named Sirius, that's why he is growling."

Once I was in my room, I said, "I wonder when they intend to tell me that Sirius Black is my godfather?" The entire point was to hopefully let Sirius see that I knew. I turned towards Padfoot and gestured for him to come over. As I petted him I wondered what I could do to allow me to go with him at the end of the year. I knew that I could just tell Dumbledore what I knew, but that would be too much to explain. Besides, I didn't want him to go poking around in my thoughts. Suddenly I had a flash of a technique to prevent someone from looking into my mind. I also remembered that My parents had given me their knowledge, apparently it was on a need to know situation. Well, now I can give Hermione a run for her money in the grade department.

At some point I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Sir-Padfoot prodding me with his nose. It was time I set some plans into action, even though some wouldn't have immediate affect. Going down to the bar, I ate breakfast. Not knowing where to find some of what I might need, I asked Tom, "Do you know where I can get a trunk that fits several books and things in it?"

Tom looked curious, "Why would you need to know that?"

I smiled, "Well, I don't want to leave my things behind when I go to school, and I would like to pick up a few more books to read while I'm at my relatives." None was a lie, but it was a half-truth to cover my reason. I realized that Dumbledore did this exact same thing, and how easy it was.

Tom nodded his understanding. "There's a shop named Storing Magics, they have various trunks there.

After saying my thanks and finishing breakfast, I went to Gringotts. As I arrived, seeing few customers around, I went to one of the tellers and asked, "is there a way for me to have access to my funds without having to refill my money bag?"

The goblin gave me a once over; "Our larger vaults have an option. If you will give me your key, I will see if this applies to you."

After I handed him the key, He said, "Mr. Potter, your account meets the requirements, if you will step this way. Does your dog require special attention?"

Realizing that Padfoot had followed me I answered, "no, he's house broken." Padfoot looked at me oddly. I knew I was playing very close to my knowledge about Sirius, but I wanted him some where no one would discover him.

Sitting in one of the offices, The Goblin said, "this will allow you to make large purchases against your account. It works on the same principle as muggle checks."

I nodded my head, I had figured that they would have something simple. "Can I buy things in the muggle stores as well?"

The Goblin nodded, "yes. Simply write the amount and they will return it to our branch that deals with muggle currency exchanges exclusively."

I nodded and said my thanks. I decided that my first stop would need to be Madam Malkin's robe shop. After explaining that I needed robes for school and casual, I asked, "can you also make clothes in a muggle style?"

Curiosity seemed to be prevalent today. "Why would you want muggle clothing?"

"I live with muggles for most of the summer. I can't exactly wear robes can I?"

After settling on a design and paying, I went is search of a new trunk. After arriving at Storing Magics I saw several different types, including some that flashed different colors. I heard a bell sound in the back, as I waited for some one to help me, I saw a trunk similar to the one Moody had in fourth year.

"May I help you?"

I jumped; I didn't expect him to be so quiet. "You could have let me know you were there."

The shop attendant bowed slightly, "I'm sorry. You were looking at the merchandise and I figured you might wish to browse before purchasing."

I nodded. "Well thank you. I would like a trunk similar to this one," as I pointed at the one I'd been looking at, "but with shrinking and lightening charms already in place."

The attendant said, "its for someone who is underage, correct?" After I again nodded he continued, "I see. This line has a few drawbacks. If were willing to sacrifice one of the chambers, this line has what you want."

I opened one of the trunks; it was at least four times the size of the trunk lid. "How much?"

"One hundred and sixty Galleons."

I wrote out the check. After he read it, he quickly glanced at my forehead. "Thank you for your business Mr. Potter. To shrink or enlarge tap your wand on it three times. Each key opens a different compartment. Have a nice day."

After shrinking the trunk the trunk, decided buy a few books, I smiled as I saw the Monster book of Monsters in the window of Flourish and Blotts. After I bought the ones on the supply list, I asked the attendant, "do you have some advanced defense books?"

Certainly sir, just follow me."

He led me to a variety of defense books. The attendant recommended several that were at my current level, and I picked up some more for future reading. Since I knew that I would need to prepare for potions, I picked up several potion books, including one-titled Potions for Dummies. After paying and storing them in my new trunk, I decided to look around.

After passing a few shops, I saw a shop named Jewelry Enchanted. Curious as to what they sold, I entered. The store had the atmosphere of a church. As soon as the door closed, all outside sound stopped. The attendant said, "welcome. Are you here to purchase or browse?"

I noticed that he was an older man, probably around Dumbledore's age. "I was just curious. What kind of enchantments do you do?"

"I enchant various things for the use of the user. Anything from a minor shield charm, to acting in place of a wand."

I cocked my head, "isn't that illegal?"

He shook his head, "no, one of my pieces can perform a few spells."

"I see. What are the limitations?"

"Merely in spell number. Also, the Unforgiveables can not be placed."

This was interesting, it meant that I could lose my wand without encountering the difficulties of being without one. "How would I go about it?"

The attendant eyes narrowed. "Can you afford to pay? No offence meant son, but my works don't come cheap."

Raising my hair from my brow, I was shocked when he said, "is that supposed to mean something?"

Not knowing what to do, I replied, "Yes I can pay."

"See Mr. Potter, that wasn't so hard. Yes I know who you are, I simply wanted a answer."

Motioning me over to a bowl, he continued, "place your hand over the bowl. It will give me the proper mixture suited to your magic." I held out my hand. "Good. Now this will feel funny, but try not to move."

He started moving his hands in a complex circle. I felt like the palm of my itch fiercely, but stayed completely still. After a minute, I saw a ring forming under my hand. A couple minutes later, it was done.

"Interesting."

I asked, "what's interesting?" I figured it probably had something to do with Voldemort, as everything else did.

"This already has the runes in it. This means that you could use this instead of your wand. What's nice is the ministry doesn't regulate it. The only person that has had that happen to was my great-grandfather."

So, a way to use magic without being detected, that was nice. I asked, "how much?"

"It was an honor to see one so powerful. No charge, again thank you."

Well that was odd, but I'm not complaining. I refilled my potion supplies, and bought extras so I could experiment. Having nothing better to do, I returned to my room to finish my homework and begin revising.

About a week later, I had already picked up fourth year standard books and picked up an O.W.L. prep book. My homework was quickly finished, and I had already had notes on the books from previous years written so I understood them best. I also started a physical training regimen to increase my stamina. The results were incredible; all the muscle I had quickly became hard. While I didn't have big muscles, what I had would allow me to be quick.

The day before I was to return to Hogwarts, I met Hermione and Ron.

"Hey mate, how's everything going," said Ron holding out his hand, which I shook.

"Not to bad mate, been a little boring with no one's company to enjoy."

"I'm glad to see your well Harry," Hermione said.

I smiled at her and scooped her in a hug. I didn't know why, it just felt right. "You look like France agreed with you as well."

"Who's your friend?"

Looking at Padfoot I said, "I found him on the street, so I took him in."

I knew the glamour I placed on Padfoot was still in place. It added gray around his muzzle and some gray to his paws. This made him look older than he was and provided the perfect cover for anyone who knew his Animagus form.

We shopped in Diagon Alley most of the day. I began to realize how innocent we were. Ron and Hermione didn't know what the future would bring, and here I was trying to prevent it.

After the episode with Hermione's new cat, which I had Padfoot sit outside for, we returned to the Leaky Caldron. Mrs. Weasley greeted me with the same hug, but it felt different. I realized that it was because of my view of everything. I was the difference; I changed which turned everything on its head.

Later that night, an owl flew in the window with a note.

It read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your request has been considered. You are allowed to bring your dog but are warned that if he misbehaves you will have to find another place for him to stay._

_Minerva McGonagall_

I was glad, now all I had to do was get past Remus.

It would be an interesting day tomorrow.


	3. Changing the Rules

**Changing the Rules **

**A/n: In Harry's perspective.

* * *

**

I was enjoying myself. Watching the Weasleys move all their trunks down at almost the same time was so much fun. I liked that my trunk fit into my pocket.

No one realized that I hadn't brought my trunk down yet. So for the most part I sat petting Padfoot and watching the madness. After everyone was ready and the ministry cars arrived we were off to the train.

I knew that the Dementors were going to board the train, I had my wand ready for their arrival. I went to the car with Remus in it. Padfoot recognized Remus and held back.

"It's ok Padfoot, he won't hurt you. He's a good person, you'll see." I knew I would have to convince Remus that it wasn't Sirius, but for now I left him to sleep. Ron came in, looked around and said, "couldn't you find an empty one Harry?"

Yep, just felt like sitting with someone that's all. Here's your sign." Ron looked at me funny and I shrugged my shoulders. It just came out. Hermione joined Ron and I a little later. For a mass majority of the trip, we laughed and joked; Hermione discovered the name of our fellow traveler and seemed put out when I was unimpressed.

The train started slowing down, as I knew it would. The lights went out, and people started pouring into the car. I realized that for me to produce a full Patronus wouldn't be easily explained.

I felt a slight chill and raised my mental shields. The chill vanished and I sat waiting for the Dementor to show up. My main concern was how Padfoot would react. When the hideous creature finally came, I notice that I was unaffected. Remus stood up and cast a Patronus to drive the creature away.

I relaxed my shields slightly. This was interesting; I wasn't affected by the Dementor's presence. I smiled slightly.

"What is it Harry, Hermione asked. Shoot, now I was going to have to explain.

"Nothing. Just remembered something."

Hermione had that 'I don't know what it is, but I figure it out' look in her eye. Just what I didn't need, Hermione trying to figure me out. The train soon arrived at the station.

Once inside, I heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Ms. Granger, a moment."

After the sorting ceremony, Hermione turned up. The common announcements were made and we were dismissed. Before I got ten feet, "Mr. Potter, may I speak with you?"

Nodding to Prof. McGonagall, I followed her to her office. As she sat down, she got right to business. "Mr. Potter, I am informed that you wish to quit the Quidditch team, I would like to know why."

In the best attempt to sound upset I could, "It's just that I feel I'm diverting to much time to Quidditch and not enough to my studies."

"Well Mr. Potter, many students have balanced the workload in the past."

"I know Prof.. It's that I feel I could do much better if I focused more on my studies, don't you agree?" At no point was I actually lying, just the knowledge I had forced me to view things differently.

After McGonagall's repeated attempts to coerce me to take it back up, I agreed to play Quidditch, if Prof. McGonagall would help me in the classes that my grades suffered, basically potions.

The next day when we got our schedules, I noticed that I had 'individual studies' listed for an hour three times a week. McGonagall said, "come by my office for your assignments," before she continued down. Ron had seen Hermione's schedule and began asking how was she suppose to make it to all her classes. Most of the classes were uneventful, mostly review from last year and course outlines. I had to keep from laughing at how easy it was going to be for the year, maybe I could get McGonagall to push me father ahead, and it was worth a shot.

Remus' class was enjoyable, but this time I didn't answer the question so as to try and get a chance at the boggart. I actually moved close to the front of the line to get my shot. What happened was interesting, when it started to scan me; I raised my shields without thinking. The result was that it sat there as a vapor. Quickly calling up something lame, I preformed the charm and went to the back of the line. Both Remus and Hermione were looking at me intrigued. I was starting to realize that I needed to keep my head down before someone started asking questions.

McGonagall was impressed that I was as good as I was at potions. A couple extra years practice was just what I needed to be at the level I was suppose to be. We worked on potions during the week, and three hours on Saturday on the other topics. Apparently word was spreading about my 'skill' at charms and transfiguration. Prof. Flitwick was gladly alternating with McGonagall to push my limits.

Meeting Buckbeak was fun, as I volunteered quickly to bow before him, knowing that Malfoy would cause trouble, I had my wand ready to stop Buckbeak when it happened. Malfoy was right on time, I paralyzed Buckbeak long enough to knock Malfoy aside.

"Don't worry about him Buckbeak, he's jealous that you're smarter than him."

That seemed to calm him down. Malfoy mouthed off; "who do you think you are Potter!"

I smirked at him, "would you prefer me to let him have at you? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind." The flash of fear I saw made my smile broaden. After the class Hagrid call me over.

**(I cant do the accent, sorry.)**

"I'm impressed Harry, that was petty strong magic you used."

"I read it in a book this summer, that's the first time I used it," now I'm straight lying. Deciding to keep things brief ended the conversation quickly. Ron and Hermione were watching me, and it was annoying. Ron was blunt as usual, but Hermione was extra sneaky. She was dropping subtle hints about what she knew, which I responded with hints of what I knew. When she realized I knew about the time turner, she decided to take a chance.

"Harry, we need to talk."

As the library wasn't the best place for this conversation, I agreed and moved the conversation to a more secluded area. Finding a relatively unused hall, I quietly raised a privacy area.

"What is it Hermione?"

In response she pulled out the time turner and leveled a glare, "do you know what this is?"

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, "yes."

"How?"

"I read about it somewhere." I realized that Hermione was actually forcing me to give truthful answers. She was impressive I give her that.

"Harry, recently you have been disappearing, where are you going?"

I tried to direct my answer away from the truth, but I couldn't, "I have studies with Prof. McGonagall." It was her eyes; I couldn't look away from them. She was pinning me against the wall and I couldn't think of a way out.

She looked upset, "why didn't you just tell me-us?"

"I didn't want to admit I was getting extra help. I'm sorry."

She broke eye contact and I quickly raised my shields to the max. "I was considering quitting Quidditch if that tells you anything."

"You love Quidditch, why would you willingly give it up?"

I shrugged my shoulders; "it's not what I want to do with my life. I figured I should buckle down, too many jobs need a good potion grade to get them." I hate lying to her but it was necessary.

Hermione looked sad. "Was my help not enough?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't want you to be put under extra strain because of me."

Her face softened, "your not a burden."

Knowing that this was getting sentimental, I distracted her, "you realize that I'll keep your secret, don't you?"

She nodded, "thanks Harry. I still think you should tell Ron."

"I will later."

The meeting with Hermione went better than I thought it would. Learning that she could force me to tell the truth was an eye opener. Everything stayed status quo for months until our first game.

I had found that Quidditch was the one thing I couldn't predict, I was random and changing. I quickly found myself enthralled in catching the snitch.

I saw Padfoot watching the game, and I hear Wood say something about the snitch, I turned and saw Cedric going after it. I started to chase it, but suddenly I felt so cold that I wouldn't be warm, the last thing I remember before I passed out was seeing the ground rushing at me.

I woke up to the voices around me. How could I have been so stupid, my shields were lowered and I forgot the Dementors would show up to this game! I kept my eyes closed for a while, opening them slowly, I saw the team plus Hermione stand near by.

"So, how did it go?"

Everyone jumped when I spoke. I had a felling I already knew the outcome. Sure enough, we still lost and my broom was still smashed. They misinterpreted my glum look as being about the game. If I could mess this up, something I remembered quiet clearly, then what did that say about the rest? The only major change was Sirius not attacking during Halloween, but then Wormtail had run off earlier in the year.

Time flew by. Wood was on me to get a new broom, but I procrastinated hoping Sirius would buy me the Firebolt.

Soon Christmas came; Ron and Hermione were off to a Hogsmeade visit, Fred and George gave me the map, which I intended to put to good use. Padfoot was standing near me while I activated the map.

Before he could move, I rapped my arm around Sirius' head. "I know who you are. I've known since I first saw you. I intend for Wormtail to pay, will you stay clam long enough for me to do that?" Sirius' head nodded. I released him and smiled, "my friends are going to learn something interesting, don't respond."

A while later, Hermione found me in the common room, petting Sirius and reading a book. As no one had returned yet she said, Harry, you're not going to believe what I heard."

"Something about Sirius Black being my godfather? I knew that."

Hermione looked shocked, "how did you know I heard that?"

"A little bird told me."

Hermione looked offended. So in an attempt to appease her, "I heard it from McGonagall, and as to how I knew that's what you heard, it's the only thing I can think of that Ron wouldn't come with you about."

"And you're ok with this?"

"I have information you don't. Information I'm not allowed to reveal."

Hermione nodded, content with my answer. We discussed various topics of no importance till Ron got back. A couple days later, I sent a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_We need to talk ASAP._

_Harry Potter_

Not an hour later, McGonagall arrived at Gryffindor Tower to escort me to the head master's office.

* * *

**Thanks to: Tanya J Potter, TGB, shadowfirethedemonchild, popppincorn**

**Should I make this nice or angry? Remember, Dumbledore can't be told how Harry got his information.**


	4. Confronting Dumbledore

**Confronting Dumbledore**

**A/n: Harry's perspective.

* * *

**

As I entered Dumbledore's office, he remembered the last time I was here. Just after Sirius died. Dumbledore told me the prophecy. 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' _

I knew Dumbledore didn't know I knew, but this was information I should have had a choice to know about. I could feel anger building, but I stuffed it down. No reason to give him an entrance. Raising my shields, "Hello Headmaster."

The look in his eyes, so kind and concerned, it felt like he was mocking me. "Welcome Harry. I believe you wished to discuss something with me." I felt him trying to pry through my shields.

I smiled slightly, though I really wanted to sneer, "I know."

Dumbledore was taken back, "What do you know Harry?"

"Everything that you've held from me for my 'safety'. Namely about Sirius being my rightful guardian, and a little known prophecy about Voldemort that tells of him 'marking his equal, who has power he knows not.'

Dumbledore's face hid his shock well, but fortunately for me, he left his shields down enough for me to read him.

"I don't know about any prophecy my boy, but as to Sirius Black…"

"Who is my true guardian."

"He was arrested shortly after for murder…"

"Of which he was never convicted, only thrown in jail."

"And he betrayed your parents."

"Prove it."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "Your parents chose Black as their secret keeper, that is common knowledge."

"Which made him a perfect decoy." I was enjoying this. Every turn he took, I cut him off. He was still trying to get in my mind, which surprised me to learn. I honestly thought he'd get through or quit by now.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, "then why did he and Peter fight."

"Maybe because Pettigrew was the secret keeper? After all, no one would suspect him."

"Then who blew up the street?"

I smirked, "That Professor, would be telling. I have it on good information that Pettigrew is still alive."

"Oh, would you know his current location?"

"Somewhere on the grounds."

At this Dumbledore sat up straight, "how would we be able to locate him?"

"I believe Professor Lupin might be more willing to answer that."

"Harry, how did you come by this information?"

"What, your Legilimency not getting you the info you need? If I won't tell my friends, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback. "You can trust me."

"Not as far as you can throw the world in the opposite direction of its movement."

"Harry, be reasonable…"

I laughed, "reasonable! You knew there was a prophecy about me, but you failed to inform me so I could decide if I wanted to know. YOU chose to let a man go to jail without a fair trial. YOU have finally started to believe your own skills are enough to hold back Voldemort, whatever the cost to me. You don't even trust the blood protections on the Dursleys to hold against a fully power Tom Riddle." I took a deep breath. "You seem to think you know more about me than I do, so tell me, what would I do if you told all this to me?"

I paused as if thinking about it. "Probably nothing. Simply nodded and concede to your wishes. Unfortunately for you, this is not the case."

"Harry, if you would calm down," Dumbledore began.

"Tell me something. If Tom achieved full power, would you leave me to rot without moral support? Would you allow me to be in the dark and alone because it was 'safer'?"

Dumbledore was flabbergasted, "Harry, I don't see how…"

"It's a simple pair of questions. So why won't you answer?"

Dumbledore struggled to gain the high ground, "I would not know as I have never been in that situation."

"Ok, here's an easy one. Which are greater; the needs of the one or the needs of the many?"

Dumbledore thought for a few minutes. I simply made my self-comfortable. When he finally spoke, I was half-asleep. "The needs of the many."

I stood up. "Then we have nothing more to discuss."

"Harry, would you put the needs of one person against the needs of the world?"

"In a heart beat." With that I left his office.

**(Dumbledore's perspective)**

'Harry, what have you gone through?'

I couldn't help but wonder. He seemed so normal when last I saw him, now he was distant. I could see that this was not the time, I summoned Hagrid and informed him that a man was lurking around the grounds. I didn't tell him whom, except that it wasn't Sirius Black.

So much anger, where did it come from? What triggered it? Needless to say, I had a lot to think about now.

**(Harry's perspective)**

I didn't return to the tower straight away. First I went to Hedwigto send a letter toGringotts.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I wish to have my account/accounts tallied and a report of what my assets are. If there is a fee, simply inform me and I will see that it is paid._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter

* * *

_

**A/n: I sat and wrote this in one sitting. It flowed so easy. Harry's holdings, and a Firebolt next.**

**Oppsclumziiemeeh: Thanks**

**Maxennce: Hope you like it.**


	5. Inherence, Devotion and Refection

**Inherence, Devotion and Refection**

**A/n: I'm switching perspectives a lot in this chap. All perspective changes are marked.

* * *

**

**(Harry's perspective, Two days later)**

I had just sat down to breakfast when the owl post came in. I was wondering when Gringotts would get back to me, when a foreign owl dropped down in front of me. After I removed its letter, I noticed the Gringotts seal on the back.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have studied your accounts at your request and discovered a discrepancy that we wish to rectify. In the last will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, you were to be sent to your Godfather. As this is impossible, you are to free of all custodial restrictions and allowed to choose your own place of residence._

_In short Mr. Potter, you will become an emancipated minor, with the privileges of an adult. A member of our staff will meet with you at your earliest convince._

_I wish to inform you that you may refuse or accept this at any time. _

_Thank you for your continued business._

_Griphook_

_Liaison of Gringotts Bank, London _

I'm emancipated oh this was rich. I assume there was a reason why this hadn't happened before now. Folding the letter, I put it in my pocket. Hermione looked at me with questions written on her face. I smiled at her, as far as I knew there wasn't a thing that could interrupt my good mood, I was right.

During class with Snape, I suddenly felt my mind being attacked. That sneaky bastard wanted to play, then he'll play on my rules. I let him slip in, but all he could see or hear was what my physical senses told me. Unless I said something, he had no more clues as to what I was thinking than anyone else. When the bell rang, I sent a simple message.

'We're sorry, the mind you are trying to reach is unavailable to you. Please try again so it can kick your arse.'

"What are you laughing at?"

I looked at Ron with a smirk, "just a really lame joke. Nothing important."

The last day before Christmas break was when I decided to meet with the rep from Gringotts. McGonagall's face was fun to watch when I told her, she insisted that either she or Dumbledore sit in during the conversation, and I agreed and asked that she sit in.

So we were in her office waiting for the rep to arrive when she said, "may I ask, why did you choose me instead of Professor Dumbledore?"

I smiled at her, "I trust that you have my best interests at heart. Professor Dumbledore has many things that he must take in account before my interests."

She nodded, "thank you Mr. Potter."

The rep turned out to be a Goblin who introduced himself as Griphook.

"Mr. Potter, I was unaware there was to be anyone else sitting in on this meeting."

"Professor McGonagall is here to help me make an informed decision."

Griphook nodded, "then let's begin."

Griphook went on for hours on the various properties and businesses I owned or co-owned. After several times in which McGonagall was flabbergasted, she simply kept my mouth shut. Finally we arrived at the reason he was here.

"Mr. Potter, you may only claim these once you reach your majority. If you agree to sign, you will receive your emancipation."

McGonagall spoke up, "Potter, are you sure about this?"

I looked at her, "is there any negative benefits that you know of?"

"No, but this would force you to deal with adult things. You won't have a childhood anymore."

"Professor, the Dursleys never let me have a childhood, so I'm losing nothing." I signed the line. Once it was done, I could almost feel the wards around the Dursleys crashing down.

Griphook nodded saying that I would receive an in-depth report on my ownership and receive the key to my family vault via courier.

McGonagall looked saddened; "I'm sorry Potter."

I looked at her surprised, "for what Professor?"

"I should have argued more with Albus about leaving you there. I knew that they were horrible muggles, but I bowed to his will."

"I don't blame you Professor, you did what you thought was best and hoped. All we really can do is hope we forge a good future."

'Potter," she paused, "Harry, if you need help locating a place to stay this summer, I will gladly help you."

"Thank you very much Professor. I'm very glad I have you to trust in."

Before I could stand to leave, Dumbledore came in looking extremely upset.

"Minerva, I need you to get Harry," he finally noticed me. "Harry, would you please come with me?"

"Why, do you want to discuss the blood wards around the Dursleys that just came down?" I was fighting not to show how angry I was at his presumption.

His face registered surprised for a second before returning to the calm look he usually had, "why yes Mr. Potter. May I ask how you know about that?"

"I've been informed."

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

I must say, I've never seen Albus put on the defensive by anyone. A part of me wanted to intervene, but the other was curious about what was happening.

"Harry," began Albus.

"Mr. Potter," interrupted Harry.

Albus blinked, "excuse me?"

"I believe that only my friends should be able to call me Harry," replied Harry, "as you are not one, Mr. Potter will do."

I couldn't believe this, if I was only listening, I would think Albus was the student, not Harry. I believe I understand why muggles gawk at disasters, it's simply awe of what you see with your own eyes.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why the blood wards have failed?"

"Most likely when I signed the will making me a emancipated minor."

Albus looked horrified, "do you realize what you have done?"

Harry leaned back as if to think about it. "Let's see. Agreed to receive my full inheritance, received the same rights as a adult wizard, free to chose my new place of residence and learned what you hid from me." Here he paused, "did I miss anything?"

"You have caused the protection on your family's home to fail."

Harry looked surprised; "I have family, really? Why wasn't I sent to live with them?"

"It was placed on the Dursleys, they are the only family you have." Albus was starting to look irritated.

"That swine simply bears a genetic similarity with my mother. How that happened, is beyond me."

Harry's eyes were glowing slightly; I could see why Harry would have been targeted by you-know-who. Harry had stood up and looked Albus in the face; "did your puppet tell you of his failure? Did he crawl like he does for his other puppeteer, begging for forgiveness?"

Albus was pulsating with power; "you will not compare me to Riddle again."

"I didn't," said Harry. He hadn't back down when Albus started to show why he was feared, if anything he stood up straighter. "You did." Harry turned to me, his eyes blazing with power, "Professor, thank you for all the help you have given me. May I be excused?"

I just wanted to hide under a table, in between Albus' aura and Harry's, I truly knew what fear meant. Harry must have seen my fear because I no longer felt sick by their competing powers. I nodded to Harry who immediately took his leave.

Albus stared at the door awhile before he too left. I wondered how Harry was unafraid of Albus when I, who had known him for years, was afraid of his anger. Harry was an amazing individual; I would simply make sure that I helped him as best I could.

First thing I was going to do, visit the Dursleys and teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget.

**(Dumbledore's perspective)**

How could he do that? How could he put innocent people in danger for his own amusements? Sure, they weren't the best family he could be placed with, but they were of his blood, that should account for something.

Harry was being childish, I would have thought that they would teach him better. I returned to my office to think things over. Minerva didn't know about the blood protection, or else she wouldn't have allowed Harry to agree. Why hadn't she told me he was meeting with a representative of Gringotts? I quickly flooed them.

Speaking with the first person I saw, "I wish to speak to someone concerning paperwork that has recently been filed on Harry Potter." The individual quickly retrieved one of the Head Goblins.

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I would like you to freeze paperwork on Mr. Potter's emancipation." I knew that if I could just speak with him, I could make him understand.

The Goblin shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but according to the last will and testament of his parents, if he is not residing with Sirius Black or Remus Lupin he can receive emancipation at any point after age twelve." "Any thing else," added the Goblin.

"No. That's all, thank you." Dear god Harry, what have you done?

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

I sat drinking tea with Hagrid, I was telling him about my visit with the Dursleys. He was an excellent audience; he waited with baited breath for the punch line and laughed in all the right places.

"So you left it on them," Hagrid asked loudly. I nodded and he let loose another window shaking laugh. I had to admit I found it rather funny in retrospect.

Hagrid calmed a little, "I'm glad someone did it to them, I would have if not for my little restriction."

"Yes, I was angrier when I saw that whale of a cousin of his. I still remember when I first saw Harry and saw he was so thin. I thought the family hit a rough spot, but then I saw his uncle and cousin stuffing their faces."

Hagrid nodded, "I can't see Harry feeling sorry for them." He bowed his head; "in between Black and the Dursleys, I would have looked for a third option."

"Well that's behind us now. I'm going to help him as best I can."

**(Hagrid's perspective)**

"Well that's behind us now. I'm going to help him as best I can."

She had a fiery look in her eyes. I must admit, I wouldn't want to stand in her way. She politely said goodbye and left.

Harry, I wonder if you know the devotion you inspire. When I first met you, you didn't seem afraid of me, even when I was threatening the Dursleys. Every time you get in a tight spot, you never ask for any more help than is offered. One day, you will realize the devotion you inspire, and you'll most likely shun it.

I'm so proud of the way you've grown since you first came. I hope you never lose your way.

**(Sirius' Perspective)**

Harry came in looking calm, but radiating anger. He went and sat next to Hermione and calmly did his work. He was so unlike James, James would have gone and pulled a prank to relieve his anger.

I admit, when I first saw him, I thought I was looking at Prongs again, but his eyes were what made me realize it wasn't him. James, though I loved him like a brother, was arrogant at times. Harry never seemed that way. I was slowly realizing that James was dead, and Harry would never be like James. I had never really let go of the idea that this was an elaborate joke that had gone horribly wrong. I still expected James to pop out and say, "got you!"

Peter had vanished right after everyone went to bed on the first night, but I no longer cared for revenge. All I cared about was Harry. When he activated the map we made, I panicked, but he told me he already knew. Confusion racked my brain as I tried to figure out how. I realized he could have turned me in at any moment, but he didn't.

Regardless of how long I would have to stay a dog, so long as I was with Harry I didn't care.

**(Harry's perspective)**

I finished my homework and sat stoking Sirius' fur. So much had happened it was hard to process it. I had seen fear in McGonagall's face. Either towards Dumbledore or me I couldn't tell, but when I calmed down slightly she appeared much better.

Hermione had her common mountain of homework so I summoned mine down to keep her company. There was so much I was changing, but am I doing any good? Sure I protected Buckbeak and Sirius, but would this change the outcome?

As it grew later and Hermione's stack grew smaller, she asked, "everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's alright." I smiled at her; "it's just been an eventful day."

For some reason she blushed, "are you going to sit there all night or something?"

"I thought you might like the company, regardless if it's helpful."

She blushed even more, "yes I would. Thank you."

I nodded back at her as she returned to her work. I hadn't wanted to face Dumbledore so soon after receiving my freedom, but some things are beyond my control. A part of me knew that something had shifted when we faced off, but I couldn't figure out what.

Really late, after Hermione had finished her homework, I went to bed and slept without dreams.

* * *

**A/n: To everyone who thought Harry should be angrier, here's him standing toe to toe. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Maxennce, FeigningInocence, HaliOmani, TGB and athenakitty for the reviews.**

**HaliOmani: Ape-shit, only at two people. Uber-powerful, not really.**


	6. A Firebolt, and a new Ally

**A Firebolt, and a new Ally

* * *

**

**(Harry's perspective)**

I had been talking to McGonagall when Hermione came in.

"Professor, have you seen Ha-oh hello Harry."

McGonagall laughed, "it seems you are wanted Harry."

I nodded, "Thank you for the ideas Professor."

We left McGonagall's office and Hermione asked, "what ideas Harry?"

"She had some ideas on where I could stay for the summer."

"Won't you be going back to the Dursleys?"

I shook my head; "there are so much better options than that."

"Aren't they your legal guardians?"

"Not any more." I told her about the will my parents left, leaving out anything to do with my confrontation with Dumbledore.

"Wow Harry. Are you sure that it's a good idea? It sounds awfully dangerous."

I placed an arm around her shoulder, "not as dangerous as some of the things I can think of."

She seemed embarrassed, "and what would that be?"

"Meeting your parents. Knowing you, you told them everything you know about me. I'm sure your father would love to talk to me."

She smacked my arm; "my dad wouldn't do that."

I smirked, "you should ask Ginny about how her brothers react to someone she's interested in. I hear fathers are worse than brothers."

We walked outside in comfortable silence. The wind was crisp, not a biting cold. The sky was a pure blue. I looked at Hermione and noticed her checks were red. "Are you all right Hermione? You lot kind of hot."

"I'm fine Harry. Are we going to see Hagrid?"

I shrugged; I hadn't planned on it. "Sure, if you want to."

She looked at me, "let's just enjoy the time outside."

I got the feeling she wasn't saying something. "Why were you looking for me earlier?"

She turned towards the scenery, "it's not important."

We walked along the edge of the lake and returned to the castle not saying another word. Eventually we arrived in front of the Fat Lady.

"Having some alone time dears?"

I gave her an odd look and said the password. Hermione went in first and I followed. Hermione said that she needed to do stuff in her dorm, to which I said I would see her at dinner.

Hermione had been acting odd recently. I saw her watching me a few times. She was constantly blushing; something I knew Hermione never did around me. I knew there was some small detail I was missing, but I didn't have a clue as to what.

I went to the Owlery with a note for Hedwig to deliver to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I'm going to be at the Quidditch pitch for awhile._

_Harry._

I got one of the school brooms out of the shed, when I heard someone speak.

"This is for you."

I turned and saw Sirius standing there. A part of me wanted to run and hug him, but I reminded myself, he didn't know what was in his future. I walked up to take the package from him. I opened it to find a Firebolt.

"I figured I had quite a few birthdays and Christmas' to repay."

"Thank you." I looked him in the eyes; "I'll prove you're innocent."

Sirius shook his head, "it's not important. You are my main priority now." He frowned slightly, "I have failed James and Lily so far, I'm not going to continue that."

I could almost feel tears in my eyes. "I have become emancipated now. We can find some place where they won't find you."

Sirius nodded, "I'm glad I had them put that in. Now you can determine who you follow."

I nodded. There was so much I wanted to say, but something made me hold back. Sirius turned back into his other form and we went to the stadium to test the limits of the Firebolt.

I had been flying for about an hour or so when I noticed Hermione sitting in the stands with Sirius. Hermione waved me over. Once I was close enough, she asked, "that's a nice broom Harry. Where did you get it?"

I smiled, "from a friend who wishes to remain nameless."

"Oh, you do know who it's from right?"

"Yes. Don't worry Hermione, the person who gave it to me means me no harm." I was beginning to understand how Dumbledore used his knowledge to his advantage. It seems I was getting caught doing the same to my friends.

Hermione said, "Harry, can we talk? In private."

I glanced at Sirius who got the hint. "What do you need Hermione?"

She looked at Sirius, "does that dog seem ok to you?"

"In what way?"

"He is awfully smart for a dog, sometimes I think he is human."

"Dog's are smart Hermione."

"But he is almost to smart."

I sighed; I was tired of trying to beat around the bush. "Hermione, I have something to tell you. First, promise me no matter what, you'll hear me out to the end."

She nodded, "I promise."

I told her about whom Sirius was, about how they switched things around to help protect my parents and what happened afterwards. At first I thought she was going to run screaming, but she heard the entire story.

Hermione was deep in thought, then she looked at me and said, "how long have you known?"

"For a long while." I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"And you're sure he's not a murderer?" Hermione's eyes glowed softly. I knew I was in big trouble if she turned all her will to find out the truth.

Raising my shields I replied, "yes. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't know how you would respond." I felt like someone was choking me to bend the truth that far, I hoped I wouldn't have to actually lie.

Hermione seemed satisfied with my answer, as I could now breath. I was definitely going to tell McGonagall about this interesting ability of Hermione.

We were about to go inside, when an owl landed on my shoulder.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that we are unable bring you your key and documents as there is a new protection at Hogwarts. Normally we would send one of our human employees, but the majority is on vacation and the ones left are needed to fill their jobs._

_If, at your earliest convenience, you could come to the London branch of Gringotts, we would provide you with all your documents and key. If you are unavailable, then we will send a representative at the end of the holidays._

_Again we are sorry for the inconvenience._

_Griphook_

_Liaison of Gringotts Bank, London _

Dumbledore's just being cheap now. I turned to Hermione; "I have to go see McGonagall about something. I'll see you at dinner."

After Hermione headed to the library, I went to McGonagall's office.

"Enter."

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

I was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when Harry came in. He quickly explained what he needed by showing me the Gringotts letter. I didn't understand why the Goblins couldn't get on the grounds, but agreed to go with him to get this quickly dealt with.

We used the floo in the teacher's lounge and arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry seemed distracted by the various trinkets located in the stores. "Professor," he said, "do you mind if I get a Christmas present for someone while we're here."

I smiled, something that felt a little foreign on my face, and nodded, "we don't have much time, you will have to make it quick." He nodded agreeing. I wonder if it's a particular 'someone' that he needs to buy a special present for.

When we arrived at the bank, we were immediately greeted by one of the Goblins.

"We did not expect you so soon Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, "that's fine, I decided to get this out of the way so you won't need to sit on it. Lead the way," he paused while looking at the Goblin, "Griphook isn't it?"

The Goblin looked surprised, "Yes. Most wizards can't tell us apart, how can you?"

I was impressed with Harry's observation skills; I wouldn't have been able to tell. We arrived in an office labeled,

Potter Family Accounts: Executor _unassigned_

Harry noticed this and asked, "why is there no one assigned?"

Griphook replied, "the Executor is chosen by the Head of the family. Until you decide on a particular individual to manage it, it will remain unassigned."

**(Harry's perspective)**

I could assign someone I trusted. I noticed he said individual, not Goblin. I felt I could trust him, for what reason I didn't know. "Griphook, who was the last Executor of the Potter accounts?"

"My father."

I glanced at him, my Legilimency skills revealed that he wasn't lying. "Griphook, I'd like you to take that position." 

**(Griphook's perspective)**

"I'd like you to take that position."

Did this boy realize what an opportunity this was? We as a people are always wary of wizards, and they of us. Yet, I felt no fear of any kind directed at me from him. The older one was wary, she didn't trust me, but this 'Harry Potter' had no wariness about him. He trusted me.

"What would you want in return?"

Mr. Potter replied, "you to do the best job you can."

He couldn't expect me to believe that, could he? I could find no falsehood in his statements.

"I trust you are done examining my intentions now?"

He knew! He could have kept me out, but he didn't. Like father said, 'there are some creatures you trust and some you don't. You trust them only as far as they trust you.' "I would be honored Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter seemed embarrassed; "Harry is fine."

I nodded. We quickly concluded our business, I could tell he had other places to be. After he left, I settled into my new office. With Mr. Potter's request and my acceptance, I would not have to be on the floor for a long time. I heard other creatures speaking of the kindness of Harry Potter, but I didn't believe them.

One of my compatriots soon found me. "You shouldn't be in an account office, the Head Goblins will take it out of your hide."

I smirked, "This is my office now, check the door if you don't believe me." He did just that. He soon left muttering about my ability to suck up to wizards. I let it slide; I had the comfortable job after all.

An hour or so later, as I was knee deep in arranging for the accounts to earn more money, one of the Heads came in. Quickly standing I called, "sir, what may I do for you?"

He waved his hand, "Relax. I hear you were given the Potter accounts. What is your impression of the new family head?"

"He is innocent sir. He is very trusting and very," I paused, "giving."

"Would you say the other beings are correct in their assessment of him?"

"Yes. He will be the next flag bearer of light. He would also be an excellent ally."

The Head nodded, "I see. If the darkness rises soon, we will see if his metal is strong enough to weather the storm." With that he left.

We would be taking a risk if we side with Potter and he goes against the Ministry, but we could stand to reap great rewards. I must make sure that he will be willing to side with us.

(Harry's perspective)

I had got Hermione's new present, which I had delivered earlier than her other Christmas presents; it was an expanding bag that would allow her to carry all her school books in relative ease.

We returned in plenty of time for dinner. As there were only a few, we all sat at the head table. Dumbledore was still upset with me, as he never looked directly at me. Snape was trying to kill me with his glare, which was quite pitiful. I had sat next to McGonagall and Remus, while Hermione sat near Remus. Remus was talking about what we would be studying next semester, Hermione constantly asking for more information.

"Mr. Potter?"

Turning I replied, "yes Professor McGonagall?"

"What on earth did you do to Professor Snape," she asked quietly, "he's been trying to burn a hole through you since you sat down."

I looked at Snape, smiled and replied, "I haven't a clue."

McGonagall didn't buy it, but returned to her dinner. Afterwards, Ron, Hermione and I returned to the tower. Fred and George wanted Ron and me to play well into the night, but I decided to go to bed and review the paperwork from Gringotts.

Most of it was ordinary, deeds and the like, a few were books that for whatever reason were unpublished and one was a list of powerful spells to fight opponents. I placed them in a box and placed the strongest locking charm on it I could and put them away. Soon I would hunt down Wormtail, and clear Sirius' name.

* * *

**A/n: I use a lot of Japanese/Chinese mythology in my writings, you'll see some later. Fair warning.**

**Thanks to athenakitty, oppsclumziiemeeh, TBG, Maxennce, and FeigningInocence for the reviews.**

**TBG: I'm not very good at making characters sound dumb. So you'll have to forgive me that.**

**Athenakitty: (in order) A little, yes, he has ways, definitely, not before Harry has some fun with them. No Harry won't kill them.**


	7. McGonagall’s Decision

**McGonagall's Decision**

**A/n: This is mostly to set in motion things for later chapters.**

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

I arrived at Albus' study; he had summoned me saying we had things to discuss. As I entered, I felt magic sliding over my skin, a privacy spell no doubt. What could we be discussing that needed the extra privacy? The portraits were speaking, but I couldn't hear a word they said.

"Hello Minerva."

Albus sat in his chair, looking rather intimidating, and gestured for me to sit down. I sat and immediately was put on guard. Using the miniscule amount of Occlumency I had, I quickly raised my shields.

"Are you afraid of me Minerva? I thought we were such good friends."

"We are, to the best of my knowledge. What do you wish to discuss that requires such privacy?"

"Harry. I will get right to the point, why did you not inform me Mr. Potter was going to be emancipated?"

This couldn't be all; Albus wouldn't need privacy for this. "I didn't know until it was brought up by the Goblin."

Albus tapped his fingers, "and how is it he was able to retrieve his key and paperwork from Gringotts, when I prevented their employees to gain access to the grounds?"

Now I started to sweat, how did he know that? "Mr. Potter asked me to aid him. As you hadn't forbid him from leaving the grounds, I saw no reason not to help him."

"Mr. Potter is a child, he does not know what he wants. You should know better than to aid him in grabbing at things that children shouldn't have."

I kept my anger in check, "no offence Albus, but judging on what Harry has acted like before this year, he's not as much of a child as you seem to think."

Albus turned his head, "I suppose I shouldn't have trusted the Dursleys with such an important investment."

I stood up knocking my chair back, "investment," I yelled, "Harry is not an investment that you make! He is a human being, not a means to an end!" I didn't care if Albus was the most powerful wizard in the world; this was about protecting Harry. "How dare you claim to care about Harry! I told you what those muggles were like before you left him on those steps! If I knew only what I know now, I would have taken him and run."

Albus raised his hands to clam me, "Minerva, how would you have raised him? You don't have any children yourself, and raising him at Hogwarts would be next to impossible."

My eyes narrowed, "You think I would stay working here if I had him to raise? I have more than enough saved to raise him on my own, so don't dictate what I can and can't do." A distant part of me was worried that this wasn't the best idea, fortunately it was a very small part. "He has always deserved better. Now I'll do everything in my power to make sure he gets it."

I could feel Albus pressing in on my mind, "I'm sorry Minerva, someday you'll understand."

'Hold on Professor.'

Was I hearing things, or was Harry actually in the room. 'Help me please', I called back.

Suddenly I was in another world, it was similar to Albus' office, but was warped and distorted.

"You think I'll allow you to harm her Dumbledore? You make me laugh."

Potter was standing off to the side, his eyes blazing with power. Albus reacted in shock. "How are you here," he said.

"Depends on where here is," Harry said with a smirk, "here in the physical sense is most likely your office, as you would be most secure there. Here in the metaphorical sense, is inside Professor McGonagall's mind." Harry's smirk turned slightly evil, "I decided to protect her in the best fashion I could, I installed a breakwater in her mind. This allows her to stop any invasion with minimal effort. If you try this again, the protections that were set in place will activate. Here's a sample."

Albus started writhing around like he was in a great amount of pain. After a couple of seconds, he disappeared. Harry turned to me and smiled, "I'd appreciate if you don't mention this to the other me," he said smiling, "he wasn't aware that he placed these protections here."

I nodded my agreement and I found myself on the ground in Albus' office. I watched him slowly get up and said, "that's it Albus, I'm not bowing to your will on this anymore. I will go through you if necessary, I ask that you not force me to." With that, I left.

**(Dumbledore's perspective)**

I was shocked at both Minerva and Harry's sudden increase in defiance. What the phantom Harry had told me was even more shocking. He knew the prophecy, and he would not follow my advice on how he was to reach the end. What happened to you Harry? You were so innocent just a few short months ago, what could have changed?

I was coming to the realization that I could no longer continue as if everything was status quo, in regards to Harry Potter; I would have to write a new strategy in dealing with him.

I only hope that it's not to late.

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

I was so angry at Albus' presumption; I wandered around the halls for at least an hour before I made my way to my rooms. I don't know why Albus was so willing to force me to follow what he wanted, but I was now even more determined to ensure that Harry was able to protect him self. I believe that perhaps I should see if Ms. Granger would like to join him, for the more advance training he would be doing. I will talk to Flitwick when the break ends.

No matter what, I will ensure Harry has the ability to forge a good future for his own children, one that he should have had.

The next few days were a blur as I gathered materials to allow me to move Harry training forward. Harry came by once or twice to visit which I enjoyed, but for the most part I prepared for the much more difficult things I would begin teaching him.

Once my preparations were completed, I called Harry in.

"Harry, I have been doing some thinking, how would you like to see how far you can go?"

Harry looked surprised at this, "I'd love to Professor."

I shook my head, "Minerva when no one is around Harry. After all, didn't you say something along the lines 'only friends should use a first name'?" Harry smiled and nodded. "This won't be easy," I warned, "and you can't slack off either."

Harry's face brightened, "I had no desire to slack off Pro-Minerva. I understand how much extra effort it most likely is on your part."

I nodded, "and don't you forget it. On a different note, you may invite your friends if you wish. I believe Ms. Granger might enjoy the experience." Harry nodded, then he seemed pensive. "Is something wrong Harry?"

He shrugged slightly, "I'm just curious about this change in pace, that's all."

I kept my expression calm; "you show a excellent ability at Transfiguration and Charms, I decided to see how capable you are."

Harry looked me in the eye, a fire burning beneath the surface, "I'll ask them, you're probably right about Hermione. Thank you for the opportunity." Harry stood and held out his hand, which I shook. Once He left, I got down to business. I hope Flitwick is able to keep up.

**A/n: Chaps are going to slow down as I feel I need to give a whole lot more thought to my plot.**

**gallandro-83: Thank you. He will eventually. To Harry most of it has a surreal quality. Most of what is canon will be moved forward, certain people are going to get a backlash from Harry as a result. I'll probably end sometime after seventh year, as I don't think even my Harry could defeat him sooner.**

**athenakitty: (again in order) some; more than some; not sure yet; I have not planned on it; here's McGonagall's response; maybe it's a major thing for my plot; Remus gets a shot after Harry; I'm not planning to kill the Dursleys, if you can think a reasonable way to include it, I'm listening(reading, whatever).**


	8. Conversation by Firelight

**Conversation by Firelight**

**(Harry's perspective)**

Minerva was true to her word, she really up my training. As soon as the new year started, Hermione and me were pushing how far we could actually go. Minerva had us performing at a fifth year level in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. I was quickly reaching a new level with potions, which was a personal accomplishment.

Hermione was even more impressive. She was quickly mastering the spells shown to her, and was easily the best student in school. It appeared that Hermione's confidence soured to unimaginable highs. We exploited Hermione's Time Turner to allow us the ability to be in two places at once. At first she didn't want to, but Minerva convinced her to.

Minerva seemed to be in a league all her own, from what Fred and George had said; she was full of energy and constantly had a smile on her face.

Dumbledore had pulled back abruptly. He had been trying to get me to come over to his way of thinking, but had stopped during the break.

As Hermione and me were entering the room for our training, we waved at ourselves walking out. The first time it happened, we were surprised and when it was our turn we laughed. As far as could be determined, there were no adverse physical effects from constantly going back in time.

Minerva had started off alternating with Flitwick, but he found that he couldn't devote every other week to helping in our Training. He provided us with advance work, while promising to keep quiet about our extra training.

Minerva was talking to her future self, a common occurrence with us, before one of them went off to be available to anyone who needed her. Minerva turned and smiled, "hello again! Today I thought we might take a break from normal spells and work on wards."

Hermione looked surprised, "why now Professor?"

Minerva rolled her eyes a little, she hadn't asked Hermione to call her by her first name and it seemed to bug her. "Well Mr. Potter will be choosing his own place of residence this summer, and I thought it would be good to make sure he can protect himself."

Hermione nodded, her eyes lowered. Hermione still hadn't gotten used to Minerva's unusual attitude towards me. Hermione was upset that I hadn't told her about being trained by our head of house, but relented when she found out that I had been brought up to the same level as her.

Minerva spoke again; "wards require a great deal more energy than the ordinary spell. This allows them to stand for a great deal of time. The more power used, the longer and stronger the results. Now, let's begin with personal wards."

We spent most of the time practicing causing muggles and weak-minded wizards to not notice us, allow us a extra second in dodging a spell coming our way, and a more powerful misdirection that would allow a person to be looked at, but not recognized by anyone who didn't already know it was them. Hermione asked a few background questions, but spent most of the time practicing. Hermione struggled some what, but I didn't pay that much attention.

**(McGonagall's perspective)**

My future self had warned me that Hermione wouldn't be as able as Harry at this particular type of spell. I quietly took Hermione a little farther from Harry. "Ms. Granger, is everything alright?"

Hermione looked at Harry; "it's just that I feel I'm holding him back." She looked at the ground; "he's so much better at this than I am."

I patted her on the shoulder; "Harry learns a different way that's all. He learns by doing, you learn from study." I looked her straight in the eye; "he wants you Ms Granger, which is all that matters. It was his choice to invite you after all."

Hermione's face brightened and her eyes lit up. She nodded and returned back to her practice. She was an amazing girl, fiercely loyal and highly intelligent. Harry had quite a keeper on his hands if he realized soon enough. I feel sorry for any other boy that found interest in her; it seems her first loyalty is to Harry.

At the end of the three hours they had allotted to train, Harry could perform the spells flawlessly; Hermione only had only a few glitches that were easily corrected with practice. Once we arrived back three hours earlier, I explained things to myself, purposely leaving the accomplishments and other details out.

I arrived in my office to be greeted by Dumbledore. I quickly raised my shields and prepared for a repeat performance.

"I take it your training of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger is going well?"

Deciding to play dumb was redundant I simply nodded.

I would like you to arrange a meeting with Mr. Potter sometime in the near future…"

"So you can try to break into his mind," I replied sarcastically.

Albus shook his head, "that was a mistake, and I'm sorry to have made it. In answer to your question, no I do not intend to break into his mind or violate it in any way." Albus stood up, "I trust that you will inform me of when would be convenient for him." And then he left.

What are you up to Albus?

**(Harry's perspective)**

When we returned to the common room to do our homework, Ron came over and asked to play a game of chess. I had very little left to do, so I agreed. Already knowing that I didn't stand a chance, I let my mind drift to other things.

Dumbledore used to be someone I looked up to, should I hold him responsible for things he has yet to do? The easy answer is yes I should, but what should I do if he tries to come clean? I can't tell him that I have already lived a possible future, he'd probably think I 'm nuts. The easy answer would be to tell him to shove it and get on with my life.

Minerva has been a lifesaver these past months; she has helped me to achieve a level of skill that I previously thought impossible. I owed more to her than I could repay. Minerva gave me a wealth of information and has helped me to become more than a lucky kid.

Sirius has also been on my mind. He could be chasing Peter, but he's here instead. I wish Dumbledore had allowed me to bring him during my fifth year, but I can't afford to dwell on that.

I quickly lost to Ron, as I wasn't paying close attention. As I returned to work, I noticed Hermione looked up at me for a second.

Hermione was the final thing that was radically different. At some point, her attitude towards me changed. She was still a know it all, but at times I caught her watching me when she thought I wasn't looking. At first I thought it was because I was acting so different, but as I showed more of what I had been hiding the more she kept stealing glances at me.

Later in the night I couldn't sleep. Getting up, I decided to head down to the Common room. Sirius followed me down as well. Using one of the scanning charms Minerva taught me, I found that there was no one there. I quickly placed a ward that would tell me if someone left his or her dorms.

Sirius turned human and sat in a chair. "I take it no one's coming down?"

I nodded. I sat in a chair near by. "Sirius, can I ask you a question?"

"You already have, but yes you can ask another."

"Don't you want to catch Wormtail? Isn't that why you broke out of jail?"

Sirius nodded, "it was. When I went to see you, I had planned on simply seeing you and leaving. When you called me out and brought me with you, I decided that this would be much easier as you would get me closer to my target. After awhile, I realized that I still had a obligation to you and that I should protect you by being as near you as I could."

Sirius sighed. "All the anger I feel towards Peter is still there, but it's balanced against what would be better for you." Sirius' eyes gained a far away look. "In all the years in Azkaban, I always assumed you were safe. It never occurred to me that Dumbledore would leave you with them."

"They were the safest place that I could be at the time."

"That still isn't a reason to have left you there all those years."

I nodded, not really having anything to counter it. We sat there for an hour or so, not sure of what to say next. Finally my day caught up to me, and I felt myself drifting off when Sirius said, "perhaps you should go to bed now." I nodded my agreement and returned to my dorm. Sirius lay down beside the bed, and went to sleep. Once my head touched the pillow, I was immediately asleep.

**(Sirius' perspective)**

Harry had fallen asleep as soon as he lay down; he must have put in a long day. A part of me worried that he was pushing himself to hard, but another part was so proud of his accomplishment. When Hagrid wouldn't give Harry to me, I should have gone with him to get him back from Dumbledore. I shouldn't have chased down Peter without help, but I was always the hot head. I could feel my dog form growl at the memory. So many regrets, so much I should have repaid. I wanted to tell Remus I was sorry, but he didn't know my innocence.

It was my fault Harry was like this; I will do my best to change it. No matter the cost to me, through the pits of the Abyss if necessary, I will protect Harry.

Heaven help those who tried to harm him.

**A/n: Soon things will come to ahead. Wormtail will make an appearance in the next few chapters.**

**Gabwr: Every intention of it.**

**FeigningInocence: About Dumbledore, my view is rather different than most. He will become a 'good guy' again, but there will be a price he has to pay. McGonagall is one of those characters that you can have a free hand at, makes her interesting. Sirius has more in this chap.**

**athenakitty: He, he. Here are some answers and more are coming. Good idea, but I don't see how it fits.**


	9. Asking For a Fight

**Asking For a Fight**

**A/n: For anyone who wanted more Ron, here you go. Also some from Remus.

* * *

**

**(Ron's perspective)**

He seemed different, quieter, more withdrawn. Harry had changed during the summer, and it wasn't hard to miss if you knew what to look for. The way he reacted to seeing us at Diagon Alley was the first clue. I wrote it off as being lonely, but it was something different. When the school year started, I heard that he had begun training with McGonagall after regular classes. What few else knew was that he held Quidditch over her head to get her to accept.

As the school year went on, Harry began to become focused on class work, almost to the point he started edging out Hermione. Though he still continued dominating the other seekers, I could tell that his heart wasn't in it anymore. Even now, Harry's mind is else where. It used to be that he would try as hard as he could to beat me, now he doesn't even seem to bother. At first I was angry at this dismissal, but I've come to realize that there is something he's holding back.

What happened to my friend to cause him to collapse in to himself? Harry never wanted to talk anything serious when we were around each other; it was about quidditch or various things that would be funny. I talked to my brothers, but they didn't know anymore than me, less actually.

I could have ended the game easily, but I let it drag on. I would let Harry escape whatever he needed to, after all that's what friends are for.

Once the game was over, I decided to try to get some answers. "Harry, I got some questions to ask you." I indicated that we should leave the common room. Once Harry agreed, we walked outside.

"What's up Ron?"

"That's my question, something has changed and don't deny it." Harry stiffened. "I know that it wasn't recent, it happened before the school year even started."

Harry bowed his head, "yeah, something did happen but I can't tell you right now." He sighed, "I can't explain to anyone what happened, even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"I have to. What happened involves a lot of things that would be hard to explain, and I have to wait until a certain time to tell everyone what happened."

I nodded, "I see. So whatever it was, caused this change?"

"In a word, yes."

"So, how can I help? I know you have been training with McGonagall, will you let me join you?"

He smirked at me, "are you ok Ron? You do realize that you're volunteering for extra work that won't help your grades."

I punched him in the arm, "Yea I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Harry grinned, "Meet me after dinner tomorrow, and be prepared to work."

I grinned as well; I was starting to wonder exactly what I volunteered for.

**(Remus' Perspective)**

"Come out Padfoot."

I couldn't believe it when Harry told me. Sirius was here at Hogwarts and was innocent. At first I thought Harry was placed under a persuasion spell, but I quickly disproved that. Harry explained what he knew of the events of that night so long ago, and I was amazed that I didn't think of it sooner.

Sirius stepped out of the fog in his animal form. He changed into his human form, worry clearly written on his face. "Remus, I," he began.

"Harry told me Sirius. I know about Peter." Sirius' face instantly relaxed. It seemed as if He had been through a war, his hair wasn't as matted as when I saw him in the paper, but he was almost pain fully thin.

Sirius noticed my gaze, "and this is thanks to Harry. I was a lot worse before." I saw sadness in his eyes that had never been there before, "I felled James when I let Peter take my place. I thought he was happy about being given such trust, it didn't even occur to me that it was because he was a Death Eater." He looked me straight in the eye, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"And I'm sorry for doubting you. Harry told me Peter was still on campus, he was afraid to move because we might have the map."

"To bad we don't."

I smirked, "oh but we do, Harry loaned it to me to find him. He said that he would like it back when we're done."

Sirius grinned as well. Holding the map, we said together, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." We watched as the familiar lines drew themselves across the sheet. Seeing no one near by, we decided to split up, Sirius would ensure Peter didn't get through the tree, I would begin at the top floor and see if I could spook him out.

The hunt was on.

**(Harry's perspective)**

It had been a couple of days since I gave Remus the map, much to the displeasure of Ron. Ron was actually enjoying the sessions with Minerva, much to everyone's surprise. It seemed that Ron was fully competent, but needed an action oriented lesson style. Ron and me were now spending once a week, Saturday no less, studying under Flitwick on dueling while Hermione focused more on a defensive strategy.

Hermione had begun studying minor healing magic under Pomfrey while we focused on dueling. Her reasoning was "if either of you get hurt, I can repair some of the damage so we could get away easier." Personally I thought it was because she didn't like fighting.

Ron had truly found his niche in dueling. He quickly rose to a new level of ability that had me hard pressed to keep up. Flitwick eagerly asked Ron if he would consider learning dueling as an elective next year. Ron seemed surprised that he was considered to be that good, so he accepted. He would have to drop Divination, but that was no loss. Flitwick told me that it was an elective for people who wished to duel competitively after Hogwarts. It was primarily for sixth year students, but he felt Ron had the natural skill to keep up.

Quidditch practice was picking up as well; our match against Ravenclaw would be necessary to get us back in the running. Wood warned me that I needed to hold off on getting the snitch until we had a fifty-point lead. I smirked and told him I had a trick I would unveil at the match.

The day of the match dawned fairly nice, though I was the only one who wasn't nervous about anything going wrong, as I would be laughing at Malfoy's attempts to shake my concentration.

Wood gave us his usual prep speech, with assists from Fred and George. Once we were on the field and I saw Cho, I didn't feel any sort of nervousness like I did the first time. We kicked off and Cho quickly started to shadow me. I took off, staying slow enough for her to keep up, and suddenly dived. Cho, thinking I'd seen the snitch, came straight after me. We raced neck and neck, and then I pulled up at the last instant, perfect Wronski Feint. Cho it seems didn't pull up in time and now had a broken nose. As I floated next to Wood, he, Fred and George were saying how good a move it was.

Cho refused to quit so the game resumed. I made various feints to pull her off, but she didn't want to follow me any more. Lee had called the score with Gryffindor in a sixty-point lead. I quickly spotted the snitch and took off. Cho hadn't followed me at first, but began too late. I noticed three Dementors walking onto the field and shouted "expecto patronum" and then quickly grabbed the snitch.

After I landed Remus who had a look of shock met me. "Harry how did you cast that, that is a advance spell."

I shrugged before walking over to see what I'd done. Malfoy and his two henchmen were knocked unconscious by the impact. Minerva was looking at them with a look of rage. She was telling them all the things they were about to be punished for. She saw me and smiled, "excellent job Harry, go and enjoy the party."

The party was enjoyable, but I keep thinking about where Wormtail was. Even though I was supposed to celebrate, I just couldn't bring myself to. I sat next to Hermione, who was reading on common healing magic, and watched everyone enjoy him or herself.

A couple weeks later were another Hogsmeade visit. Once everyone left, I quickly made my way to the one-eyed witch and muttered Dissendium. I quickly stepped through it, just in time to hear Snape walk around the corner. As I made my way down the stairs, I cast the Disillusionment Charm on myself so no one would know that I went to Hogsmeade.

After the walk that seemed to take forever, I finally made it to Honeydukes. I sneaked past the owner, and quickly found myself outside. I saw Ron and Hermione walk onto the main street, I moved quickly next to them and said, "so how's everything going?"

Ron and Hermione whirled around to try and find me. "Easy there, people are staring." Hermione said softly, "Harry?" "That would be me," I replied.

"Where are you mate?"

I tapped Ron on the shoulder, "right here. I thought I could do some shopping with your help." Ron looked surprised, "how did you get past the Dementors?"

"I have my ways."

We spent most of the day walking around window shopping. After a while we made our way towards the Shrieking Shack. This was where my knowledge of the future came in handy, as sure enough Malfoy and his cronies showed up.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and Mudblood, looking for a house? I'm sure this place must look luxurious compared to that hovel you," Malfoy was cut off by a chunk of mud hitting his face. I gave Malfoy and his idiot friends credit, they don't back down. Malfoy tried to figure out where the attack was coming from and sent Crabbe to chase after me. I stuck out my leg to cause him to fall on his face.

Quickly moving to Ron and Hermione, "get out of here, if you're around other people then they can't do anything." Hermione nodded and dragged Ron, who was trying to savor the moment.

Once we reached the safety of town, I went back to Hogwarts through the tunnel. I picked up the broom I left there and quickly flew back down the tunnel. After using a cleaning charm and reversing the Disillusionment Charm, I stepped out and returned to the common room.

As I sat there stroking Sirius' head, Hedwig flew through the common room window. I noticed she had two letters attached.

_Harry,_

_Would you and your friends care to join me for tea next Saturday? Simply come down around 3:00 if you can make it._

_Hagrid_

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry but we have been unable to locate Peter at this time. If you have any idea where he is, it would be most helpful._

Remus 

I think I need to visit Hagrid with Sirius today.

I'm coming to get you Wormtail.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for this taking so long, writer's block is a pain. Next up: Tea with Hagrid, confrontation at the Shrieking Shack: Part 1.**

**Thanks to athenakitty, Bobboky, captuniv, FeigningInoence, Delta 74, Lady Urguentha, AgnesSophia, Trunks2598, A-man, Locathah, HPfan, TatraMegami, Spezlee, Marquerida, humg321, Shadow Rains, Maxennce, gaul1, C. Rose, Gabwr, and Siripirituas.**

**C. Rose: It's on a need to know basis, when Harry requires the knowledge, he gets it. His speed in learning is increased because he already knows it: like practicing a skill you already have, it comes easy. **

**Maxennce: Here's Ron back into the picture, I left him out because he didn't fit into the main scheme of the plot. If I had him there, he would just be along for the ride.**

**Shadow Rains: yes**

**humg321: most of the story is in first person. Harry's not really paying attention to what is going on that doesn't take him to his goal. I will be increasing the amount of detail.**

**Marquerida: what do you mean old? Here's a short thing on Remus.**

**Locathah: I'll think about it. I hate overt romance, and their thirteen.**

**FeigningInocence: Your welcome. Thanks about McGonagall and Sirius. Glad you like the romance angle, I read too many with Harry falling madly in love and I just don't see how.**

**captuniv: Here are two embarrassments for Malfoy.**

**athenakitty: Ron never fought with them. yes. here is your answer. definitely. next couple of chapters deals with Wormy. you'll have to wait and see.**


	10. Confrontation at the Shrieking Shack: Ca...

**Confrontation at the Shrieking Shack: Calm Before the Storm**

**A/n: This chapter is in at least two parts. It will deal with Harry, Remus and Sirius' perspectives for most of the chapter.

* * *

**

**(Harry's Perspective)**

I made my way to Hagrid's hut with Sirius following behind me. Though I walked as if I hadn't a care in the world, my mind was focused on getting my hands on Peter. A part of me screamed out not to capture him, let him escape so things will follow their predestined path. Fortunately that voice got weaker as I neared the hut.

A part of me that always was cold, called up all the pros and cons about capturing Peter. The creature could be bought to justice, freeing Sirius. As I was already emancipated, I would be able to live with Sirius either way. The only con I could think of before knocking on Hagrid's door was that the future could take a rather unexpected turn.

I heard Fang barking and Hagrid telling him to shut up. An eerie sense of calm fell over me when Hagrid opened the door. He greeted me with surprise and instantly welcomed me in. Fang seemed a little unsettled by Sirius, but otherwise was fine. We spent hours talking about nothing important until Hagrid was adding some milk to his drink, and behold Peter came sliding out.

If I felt calm before, I felt completely detached from my emotions now. I made the comment that it was Ron's rat, to which Hagrid responded that he would entrust me to take it back to him. Placing a minor binding charm on him, so he couldn't transform, I said goodbye to Hagrid and made my way back to the castle.

On the way there, Peter slipped out of my fingers. Sirius ran after him with me close behind. Sirius changed back into a human just before sliding out of sight under a tree. I felt something slam into me, I realized I was at the Whomping Willow. At first I was unable to get past, but suddenly I saw Crookshanks push the area which disabled the willow.

After smiling at the cat, I quickly made my way down underneath the tree and towards the Shrieking Shack.

**(Remus' perspective)**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, yet I feared I would not be fast enough. I held the map in my hand, the map that had shown me where Wormtail was.

I had been checking the map, as I often did to see if I could catch Peter movements, but had been unsuccessful thus far. Tonight I checked it before I retired to my quarters for the night, and saw Harry, Sirius and Wormtail's names close together. I quickly got dressed and saw as I was walked out the door peter break away from Harry and start running off. Sirius had chased him under the willow and Harry had followed close behind. Harry didn't know how to get past the willow and I threw all I had to get there and help.

We were so close, I could have the last of my true friends back. We had to catch him before he got away.

I made it to the willow in record time, just in time to see Harry slide under the tree. Without breaking stride, I picked up a stick and hurled it at the willow's stun area, hitting dead center. I slide under the tree, but Harry was no longer around. Pausing to catch my breath for a second, I swiftly made my way to the shack, a part of me dreading what I will find there.

**(Sirius' perspective)**

When we had first seen Peter slide out of that jug, my first reaction was to kill him. I quickly forgot that when Harry mentioned it was Ron's pet. Not the knowledge that it was Ron's pet made me stop, but the tone of Harry's voice made me. It was completely deadpan, completely without emotion at all.

There was no concern about Peter's wellbeing as a pet, there was no emotion at all. Harry quickly wrapped things up with Hagrid and we left to return to the castle. Harry was starting to frighten me, his face showed a complete detachment from any sort of emotion, even when Peter bit him, he had no reaction.

Peter got loose from Harry's hand's and quickly made a run for it. I chased after him trying to keep sight of him through the waning light. He headed straight at the willow that we had gone so many times under to be with Remus during the full moon. I transformed back just as I slide through getting peter by his tail. During the slide down, I cast a one-way spell to prevent anyone from being able to exit without knowing the password. Remus had placed a similar spell on the shack it's self, so no one could exit the building by Apparition or physically leave the building.

I lost hold of him when I hit the ground, but a quick look around showed me that he was not still around. "You've no where left to run Peter, we will track you down. Room by room we will close the noose around your throat." I quickly took off after him, setting up one-way spells as I went.

Very soon Peter, very soon I will have revenge.

**(Harry's Perspective)**

I quickly made my way down the tunnel, I could feel the spells that Remus had said that they planed to set up here in case he fled here. Since I felt the same feeling over and over, I figured they made sure that it would take someone quite awhile before they reached the exit.

Once I arrived at the end of the tunnel and the beginning of the shack, I saw Sirius standing there, eyes cutting back and forth. "He hasn't come back yet. Now that you're here, we can at least make sure he can't escape back through behind us."

"You're forgetting about me." I turned to see Remus coming quickly behind us. Sirius called back, "how did you know to come? Harry hasn't had enough time to tell anyone and make it here." I could tell Sirius was on edge, but so was I as I leveled my wand at Remus.

"Because dear Padfoot, Wormtail appeared on my map that we worked so hard on. I just had to visit him."

I noticed Sirius relax, so I did the same, lowering my wand and peering around the room. Remus came up and asked, "so he is here somewhere right, we haven't lost him?" Sirius nodded, "he came down the tunnel ahead of me, and I set up the spell to only allow one way travel, from outside the willow to here."

"Room by room then Padfoot?" Sirius nodded. "Ok, Harry you stand watch here, we will seal off the other rooms so that he can't backtrack. Keep an eye out to make sure he doesn't escape our notice." At my nod Remus smiled, "we will get him, there is no way he can escape."

We took our time, Sirius changed back into a dog to use the keener senses. Remus and Sirius moved like professionals as Sirius cleared an area, they set up wards to keep people out of the cleared area. Once we had cleared the room, we moved to the next one. I continued to play lookout, as my seeker skills would be very helpful in this. There was no conversation, only the soft sound of our breathing could be heard.

**(Remus' perspective)**

I had to admit, I felt like I was back in time, and it was the three true Marauders again. While I knew Harry wasn't James, I still felt nostalgia of things we did before. Returning my attention to my part of the job, I couldn't get over how odd Harry was acting. He was detached from any sort of emotion it seemed. I was afraid what would happen when we found Wormtail, if Harry would lose it when confronted with his parents betrayer.

We sealed off the bottom floor, that left the second story as the only place he could possible be. While I guarded the steps, Sirius pulled Harry off a little ways to talk to him. I wasn't sure what was being said, but I felt it was about Harry's reaction to this.

**(Sirius' perspective)**

"Are you all right Harry?" I knew that something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Harry nodded, but his eyes seemed rather distant. I shook his shoulder, "if something is wrong Harry, you need to tell us. We are very close to finding him, the second story is a single level with maybe some scattered furniture." Harry's eyes locked on to mine and he said, "this is just so surreal to me. That we might actually catch him has felt like a daydream for so long, I'm almost afraid that I'm going to be woken up to find that this isn't real."

I gripped his shoulder tightly, "it's real, we will find him soon. You ready?" He nodded. "alright, Moony, I'll take point, Harry takes rear. We eliminate all the furniture he can hid behind, that should flush him out. If it doesn't, same as before."

Once we had finished our strategy, we quickly walked up the stairs. We had made sure there was absolutely no way he could fall through the floor literally, as we had Charmed the ceiling above us to only allow us to go though it from our side, but not from his.

Once we established the stairway as our starting point, Remus and I quickly transfigured all the furniture in to long strings, until only the bed remained. Remus and I took turns summoning pieces of the bed until it was just an empty shell. All that was left was the mattress, box springs, and the frame. After ensuring that Peter could in on way be hiding in the covers, we stuck them to the ceiling to keep them out of the way.

We levitated the mattress and began tearing it to shreds. Once we assured that he hadn't burrowed inside, we stuck that to the ceiling to. We repeated the process with the box springs, and found our target.

Remus stunned him and Harry and I collapsed to the ground. I felt giddy with relief and happiness. I noticed Harry seemed to be holding back, at first I thought it was because of the life he had with the Dursleys or something, but I realized he was holding back fear. Fear that this was a dream.

Once Harry and I got back to our feet, Remus and I used the spell to reveal an Animagus. Sure enough, the rat began to change.

**(I could leave it there, but then I have a much better cliff hanger)**

**(Harry's Perspective)**

This was it, there he was, cowering before the three of us. I heard Remus ask him why he did it, he responded like I remembered he did, that Voldemort was too strong. A feeling grew inside of me, if I was to think about it, it would feel a lot like anger. Wormtail saw me and said, "James forgive me! He was too strong."

Something inside me was cracking, I looked at Wormtail, the man responsible for my parents death. Regardless weather or not Voldemort actually killed them, Peter gave him the ability. This man who forced me to live with my horrible Aunt and Uncle for ten years, because he was afraid to die. I walked over to him and punched him with all my might.

"You don't deserve forgiveness." I kicked him in the ribs, "you betrayed your friends," another kick, "let the world be covered in darkness because you didn't want to die," Punch. "How dare you ask for forgiveness."

He seemed to realize that I wasn't James, "You have no idea what it was like, he could kill anyone he wanted."

"Not Dumbledore, not my parents until you betrayed them, and not me." I struggled to hold back something inside that I instinctively knew shouldn't get out. Peter stilled cowered in front of me, seeing something in me to fear.

Somehow, the creature before me got the courage to say, "your parents were foolish, they could have sided with him and still be alive."

I felt it snap, but I no longer cared.

That was my last memory before I woke up in the hospital wing the next day.

**(Else where while this is happening)**

I stood there, Harry was late for the training with McGonagall. He was never late. McGonagall had asked the portraits to see if they could locate him. The report came back that he had been last seen exiting the main hall. I felt worry well up inside of me, what if he had been hurt? We had decided to stay at Hogsmeade until shortly before the training session. Once we had arrived, McGonagall had already begun searching. Harry was always early she said, so she wanted to see if anyone knew his whereabouts. I told her what had happened in the village, including Harry's involvement. While she was upset about the actions he took, she focused on finding him.

After an hour of tracking down Hagrid, we found out he had been there for tea, and had discovered Ron's rat hiding in a milk jug. After that, he left back to the castle he supposed. He left shortly afterward and saw no sign of him.

McGonagall feared the worse and summoned the headmaster. After explaining the timeline of events that had been pieced together, he immediately organized a search of the castle and the grounds. We knew Harry wasn't in the common room, as the fat lady hadn't seen him since he left.

Every prefect was ordered to begin searching for signs of a possible struggle. The most likely thing that happened was that Sirius Black had Harry somewhere.

Harry, I hope your ok. Please, you have to be.

I felt something change in me, although if you were to ask me I would be able to say what it was exactly.

Two hours after the search had started, I felt a wave of power wash over me and I wasn't the only one. McGonagall stood there in complete shock. I couldn't tell why until she said, "that's Harry. He must be beyond angry if he did this."

What happened to you Harry?

* * *

**A/n: Can anyone guess who the final person is? If you can't… Five house points from you! Seriously, the second act of this is coming up, you won't believe the places Harry's going to go. **

**Thanks to Bobboky, FeigningInocence, athenakitty, gaul1, Gabwr, maya100, Maxennce, Drake Smythe, and C. Rose.**

**C. Rose: he will.**

**Drake Smythe: HEH, HEH, HEH.**

**athenakitty: Unknown, who does, HEH, HEH, HEH.**

**FeigningInocence: (looks over shoulder) you not watching me write new chapters are you? Don't worry, Wormy will speak a little bit more than what he says in this chapter. About Fudge, (evilly rubbing hands together) HEH, HEH, HEH. Yes you asked before, but I went and reread. (Stupid Fanfiction won't let you review multiple times for one chap)**


	11. Confrontation at the Shrieking Shack: Sh...

**Confrontation at the Shrieking Shack: Shadow Harry versus Shadow Voldemort**

**(Harry's Perspective)**

I felt power ripping through me, I couldn't contain it anymore. The sorrow, fear, pain I had endured would not be ignored. Peter whimpered, and that drove my anger to new highs. "Stop sniveling you maggot." With a thought he flew into the wall. I walked slowly towards him, "your afraid aren't you?" He nodded. "Too bad, fear isn't what I want."

A part of me wanted to stop, to not sink to his level. Another noted how easy it was to ignore it. The fury within me grew stronger, I couldn't control it. Peter was screaming in pain, as my power slashed at him. This thing that caused all my pain. The death of my parents, Sirius' imprisonment, my imprisonment at the Dursleys, the return of the dark lord, Cedric's death, and lastly Sirius' death. All because I aloud him to live.

I remembered clearly all the tormenting by Dudley, and the times spent under the stairs hoping to have someone, anyone, come and save me from that hell. I cannot let him get away, no matter what the cost.

I distantly heard Remus calling, telling me to stop. Why, he has done so much wrong. Sirius called saying James wouldn't want me to become a murderer to avenge him. He can't tell me that himself can he? I raised my arm, I was going to end it. To delay the suffering of the world, I will kill him.

'Please be safe Harry.'

Who said that? I can't hear Remus or Sirius, not even Peter. Who said that?

"I won't let you kill him."

Before my eyes, I saw myself. I was confused, why would I block Peter, I wanted to kill him.

"But I don't."

Who is this person, was he the voice?

"No I'm not. I'm the Harry you replaced. I won't let you turn us into murderers."

He doesn't know what Peter is responsible for. He glared at me, "yes I do. They warned me, they said you might kill him. Even if we are free, what about Sirius? If you kill him, they can't prove his innocence. Doesn't he deserve not to have to hide for the rest of his life?"

I knew he was right, I couldn't ask Sirius to stay in hiding for the rest of his life. But if Peter escapes again, Sirius won't be free either.

"We have the power to ensure he can't. Look inside our mind, the knowledge is there."

I focused for a moment and found the spell I needed. But did I want to take the chance? How do I know if this isn't a trick to get me to give him a chance to escape?

"Because, only you are aware that he is responsible for so much evil. His choices led him to this path, his choices will be his demise. We could kill him, but that would make us no better than Voldemort. Unfortunately we're the good guys, we don't get the luxury to kill the enemies we want dead."

A shadow appeared beside the other Harry, "you want him dead! Kill him!"

No, I won't. I will not fall to Tom Riddle's level. No more death that can be prevented.

The shadow reached out to strike, to kill. "If you're afraid to, I will!"

The other me grabbed it, and a struggle ensued. While the other me fought the shadow, I felt helpless. They threw each other in to walls hard enough to cause the building to shake. I caught sight of Remus and Sirius, they had erected a barrier to protect them from the onslaught. I was slowly able to see past the shadow's façade. I saw burning red eyes and knew instantly who it was. Voldemort. The piece that he left inside me. I felt my anger rising beyond even the highest point against Peter. "Voldemort!"

The anger that burned my veins heightened the battle before me. I saw the 'Voldemort' weaken a little, which caused me to focus all my will on 'Voldemort' before me.

It felt like hours had passed, I felt myself weakening. The other me was tiring as well. I felt despair fill my heart. I pulled, called, begged and pleaded for the power to overcome the darkness before me.

I felt something coming, I hoped it would help the other me, because I no longer could. All I could do was watch, a silent observer to the event. Both sides seemed to be growing stronger, with one final effort, I gave everything to the other me and hoped for the best.

I felt the storm calming, just before I blacked out, I saw one of them fall defeated. I a small part of my mind, I heard a scream, but it wasn't my mother's.

"Hey there champ."

The other me appeared beside me, "so you won? That's good to know." He smirked at me, "Yeah, my part in this struggle is over. I hope you like the benefits."

I was surprised, "you don't want your life back?"

He shook his head, "no. Why would I want to go through all that fighting again? No, the next time the battle is joined, you will have to fight on your own. I am going to fade out, I must admit, there is one thing I wanted to do."

"What?"

"Go on a date. It was always a dream I had. Goodbye Harry Potter, be victorious in all your endeavors.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was something on my hand. I opened my eyes to see the hospital wing. Suppressing a groan, I looked down to see Hermione asleep in a chair, she was what I felt holding my hand. Smiling slightly, I rubbed the side of my head. I looked around to see if anyone else was around, seeing no one I quickly got out of bed and lifted Hermione into the nearest bed.

I covered her with a blanket, and returned to my bed. I noticed a pair of glasses on the bedside table. Hermione doesn't wear glasses, I thought to myself. I realized that they were mine. I smirked, now I don't need glasses, what other benefits did I get?

A while later I woke up to hearing two people talking.

"Why can't I see him?" That was Hermione.

"He's unconscious, do you really feel that you can do anything that hasn't already been done?" That was Madam Pomfrey.

I sat up and looked towards the 'conversation'. "You two mind, you could wake the dead with all that yelling."

Hermione and Pomfrey turned to me, Hermione yelled, "Harry" before running over to me and knocking the bed sideways. Pomfrey seemed to be struggling to speak.

"Po- Potter, how are you conscious? My scans said you wouldn't wake up for several days."

I shrugged, well as best I could with Hermione still hugging me. "Seems the surroundings kicked my healing abilities in to overdrive. I woke up earlier too."

"You're the one who put me to bed," Hermione asked.

"Yes. Hermione, could you let go? You're starting to cut into my ability to consume oxygen." Hermione quickly let go, blushing violently, but didn't move from the side of the bed.

Pomfrey wanted to run some more tests to ensure that I was healthy. I talked to Hermione about any recent developments since I was out. She handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet.

PETTIGREW HAS BEEN GIVEN THE KISS! BLACK CLEARED OF CHARGES! INVESTIGATION OF POST WAR TRIALS ANNOUNCED!

Peter Pettigrew was condemned to be given the kiss earlier this morning. Sources within the Ministry have said Pettigrew's Order of Merlin will be revoked. On a lighter note, this reporter was able to witness the full apology to Sirius Black, given by the Minister himself.

Black graciously accepted the apology with a word of caution, "if it happened once, it could happen again."

The Ministry also has given Sirius Black twelve years of back pay for the error.

For investigation of Bartemius Crouch and others who were responsible for such a large error, pg. 2

For the Minister's apology, pg. 4

For Sirius Black's interview with the Daily Prophet, pg. 5

I could feel the smirk on my face. I couldn't help it, this meant that Voldemort's plans wouldn't accelerate because of Wormtail's assistance. I heard Pomfrey say that I had a clean bill of health. Taking my wand, I transfigured my clothes into some decent robes. As Hermione and me made our way towards the exit she said, "aren't you forgetting your glasses Harry?"

Realizing that I didn't want to tip off the changes I had been though, I quickly donned them and realized that I was kind of blind. Quickly tapping my wand on the rims, they adjusted to my new prescription.

Walking out, we made our way to the common room. I could tell Hermione wanted to know what happened. Once we arrived at the common room, I noticed no one was there. Looking at Hermione, she said, "I figured you wouldn't tell me what happened if other people were around."

I smiled at her insight, she was right. "I can't tell you everything, but soon I will hopefully."

"Why can't you tell me," she said in a small voice, "don't you trust me?"

I walked closer and laid a hand on her shoulder, "it's got nothing to do with trust. I'm not allowed to say anything yet. If I was, you are the first person I'd go to for insight."

She seemed mollified by this. We stood there for awhile. I honestly wasn't sure why, but I felt oddly relaxed. After a few minutes I asked, "you hungry?" She nodded. As supper was a few hours off, I decided to go straight to the source. We quickly arrived at the painting that led to the kitchen. I tickled the pear, and we entered.

Hermione was surprised at how many house elves were working in the kitchen. I asked the first one I could for some food, knowing they'd bring more than plenty. We sat and ate in relative silence. I realized that when I was just around Hermione, we seemed to speak without words a lot.

Once we finished, Hermione said, "perhaps you should go and talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he could help straighten things out." I noticed she had her head down.

I stopped and turned to her, "Hermione, look at me." She complied. "If I can't tell you, what makes you think I can tell Dumbledore? I would tell you first if I was allowed." I dropped my shields hoping she would see I was telling the truth. She looked at me for a long time before nodding.

We stood there until we heard the chime for classes to let out. "Come on, I want you to come with me."

She looked curious, "where?"

"To the headmaster's office. He has something I want you to see."

* * *

**A/n: Hehehehehehehe. Next: Hermione learns the prophecy. Harry draws a line in the sand and Snape steps over it. Harry learns about the repercussions of the events at the Shrieking Shack. Embarrassment of Fudge.**

**C. Rose: The multiple views were to let people know what was going on behind the scenes. I admit I over did it last chapter though.**

**If you're still reading: the answer to who was the last perspective in the previous chap is …**

**Hermione**


	12. The Prophecy’s Retelling, moving forward

**The Prophecy's Retelling, moving forward**

A/n: Yea new chapter! In between writer's block and plot bunnies multiplying, this story moves forward!

**(Harry)**

I led Hermione towards the Headmaster's office. I can't turn back now, I'm already committed. Once we arrived, I began randomly guessing the password, Sugar Quill. We walked up the stairs and quickly arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office.

I opened the door after knocking once. Hermione had been following close behind me and stared slack-jaw at the office. Dumbledore stood and said, "may I do something for you?"

"Yes, you can show Hermione the prophecy," I replied. Hermione whipped her head around.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I don't know what you're talking about," Dumbledore said. I could tell he was surprised at me wanting someone to know about it.

"Please don't insult my intelligence. The Prophecy Trelawney made that convinced you to hire her."

"What are you talking about Harry," Hermione asked.

"Trelawney made a prediction that one born as the seventh month dies will be able to defeat Voldemort. He would be born to people who had defied Voldemort three times. That description only fits two people, Neville and myself."

**(Hermione)**

As soon as Harry finished, he whipped around and leveled his wand at Dumbledore. "Don't you dare," Harry said.

"I have no clue what you mean Mr. Potter."

"Then why were you going for your wand, eh Dumbledore?"

"I'm still your professor Harry."

Harry snarled, "only those I trust call me Harry and your not one of them."

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "as you wish Mr. Potter."

Professor Dumbledore went to his cabinet and pulled a bowl out, a pensieve. He sat it on his desk and tapped it with his wand.

A figure, that looked much like a younger Trelawney, rose from the surface and began talking.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... 

Once it was done, the figure sunk back into the pensieve. I could feel my jaw hanging open, Harry simply left me alone in my thoughts. I was snapped out of them when I heard, "you have placed her in unnecessary danger Mr. Potter."

"Then I'll protect her."

"You don't have the skill required."

Harry smirked, "don't count on it."

Professor Dumbledore sank back into his chair, "and how do you think you will fair against several of Voldemort's followers at once?"

"About as good as my parents, given that I'm one person and they were two."

Professor Dumbledore seemed surprised, "and how would you know how you would stack up?"

Harry's expression darkened, I've never seen him this angry before. "No thanks to your interference, but a raven told me." A raven? What on earth was he talking about. Professor Dumbledore seemed just as confused.

Harry nodded, "thank you for your assistance, I'll make sure not to ask for anymore unless I need it." With that, we left the Headmaster's office.

Harry turned to me and said, "follow me."

He led me to the seventh floor and began pacing in front of a painting of Barnabas the Barmy. I asked him what he was doing, but he told me to wait. Suddenly a door popped into view. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements."

We walked into a room that was very much like the common room, stairs and all. He sat down in a chair by the fire before I asked, "how do you know about this place?"

"A stag told me."

I sat across from him confused, "A stag? What is that supposed to mean? Does this have anything to do with that raven?"

He smiled, "my dad was an illegal Animagus who turned into a stag, my mom turned into a raven."

He looked into the fire, "something happened this summer, I'm not sure how to describe it. I can't tell anyone the details, but I will tell you that it has to do with time travel."

"Time travel is dangerous Harry, if you interfere in the past," I began.

"You change the future, that's the idea."

"Why?"

"Because there are mistakes in the future, lives I intend to save, that I came back to defend."

"Is one life worth the world Harry?"

"To me? One life is worth it. It isn't the only reason I came back though."

"And that would be one of the reasons you can't tell me."

"Anyone. Hermione I trust you, but some of it, no offense, but I don't think I should tell you yet."

I glared at him, "and why would I not be told?"

He laughed softly, "next year, I made a choice I regretted later. I chose the wrong person, never seeing the answer right in front of me." At this point he was watching me closely.

We sat there for a couple of minutes before I had to ask, "who was the wrong person?"

He leaned back in his chair, "Cho Chang."

"And the answer right in front of you?"

"If you don't know I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure the answer I see is acceptable to the one I want to be with."

"She must be quite a girl for you to take notice."

"You'll meet her soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I doubt I can change your meeting her, that is beyond my ability to stop, even though I wouldn't want to. After all, any girl I meet is always envious of you."

I was surprised, "what on earth does any girl in this school have to be envious of me for? I'm your friend."

He chuckled, which annoyed me to no end. "They see something that neither of us see, well before I went back."

I put my best angry face on and said, "Harry James Potter, if you don't tell me what your talking about," before I could finish he started laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

After about ten minutes he finally settled down enough to talk. "You can't see the forest for the trees Hermione. You know the answer, but your blind to it."

I know the answer? But then why would I ask the question? This didn't make any sense and I let him know it. He replied, "the answer is staring you in the face, but I can't move until you realize it." He walked over to me. "When the two of you meet, everything will make sense. I promise you that."

With that, he walked away, leaving me in my thoughts.

**(Harry)**

As soon as I left the room, I called "Dobby." The energetic house elf appeared at my side.

"What can Dobby do for you Harry Potter sir?"

"I have two things, one is can you watch over Hermione for me," receiving a nod I continued, "second, would you be willing to work for me?" Dobby was bouncing off the walls yelling yes. I got a good laugh at it before I could calm him down. "Your pay will be a galleon a week, is that acceptable?"

"Harry Potter sir doesn't have to pay Dobby. Dobby happy to serve Harry Potter sir."

"Yes, that might be true. Wouldn't you like to have some money for yourself so you can get some things for your enjoyment?" He nodded. "Good, I would also like you to keep an eye out for any other house elves that would be willing to work for me." I remembered Winky would be freed this summer. I only hoped she was the only one.

Dobby agreed, he would terminate his agreement with his current employer and come work for me this weekend. Walking back to the common room, I decided to send a note to Remus.

_Hey Moony,_

_Just writing to wonder if you'll be free this summer? If so, I would like it if you were willing to help me find a place to stay. Consider it a chance to hang out with your favorite nephew._

_Harry_

After sending that off with Hedwig, I walked outside. Soon, very soon I would leave here and begin my training to push the limits of what I could do. Peter was hopefully in jail, Sirius was freed, and now my life can start as it was intended to. All that's left is to remove this albatross from around my neck.

_(Dobby)_

I watched as Harry Potter asked, I could tell that this girl was important to him. She was just sitting there, staring into space. I walk up careful to let her know I was there. She looked at me and I said, "Ms. Hermione, can I do something for you?"

She shook her head, "not unless you can tell me what Harry meant."

I shrugged, "Dobby does not know what Harry Potter said, just that he ask Dobby to watch over his Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes, which made me nervous. "His Hermione," she asked with a dangerous tone.

I nodded while backing up slightly. "Harry Potter care for his Hermione, Dobby knows when master asked him to watch over his Hermione. Dobby know that Hermione very important to Harry Potter."

"Why did you call Harry master? He hasn't bound you has he?"

I shook my head violently, it made me slightly dizzy. "No, Harry Potter is a good wizard. Dobby now working for Harry Potter, therefore Harry Potter is Dobby's master." She didn't look convinced. "Dobby tell Harry Potter that Dobby gladly work for Harry Potter for free, but Harry Potter insist in paying Dobby."

She seemed lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes she said, "you said Harry cares for me, do you know how much?"

"Dobby not reveal master's business. Dobby is a good house elf, no telling of Harry Potter's secrets." I could tell that he cared much more than even he knew, but it would go against my honor to betray his confidence.

She nodded. "I figured as much. It didn't hurt to ask though."

I nodded, "Hermione care for Harry Potter to, equal to Harry Potter is his Hermione." She blanched. "Dobby watched Harry Potter for a long time, Dobby knows that Harry Potter is brave, but" at this point I felt nervous. I wasn't sure if I could tell her, but Harry cared for so it might be worth the risk.

"Go on, but," she coaxed.

"But Harry Potter not know much about love. Harry Potter's family treat him worse than old masters treat Dobby." I was fighting the urge to punish myself, I had betrayed his secrets.

Hermione must have seen my distress. "It's ok, I figured as much. I don't think Harry would like it if you started hurting yourself." She knelt in front of me. "Thank you Dobby, you helped clear up quite a bit for me. Thank you."

I was embarrassed, "Dobby only being good house elf. Good house elf look out for master's well being." She nodded, most likely to caught up in her thoughts to notice what I was saying much. She left the room and I followed her discreetly, after all house elves were skilled at hiding themselves so as to stay out of their master's way. Once she went into the common room, I quickly went to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore sir," I stated with my head bowed.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby has been asked to serve another master and would seek your permission to do so Dumbledore sir." I was nervous, he might not let me.

"May I ask who you are going to be serving?"

"Harry Potter sir." I hoped he wouldn't be mad, Dumbledore had taken me in when no one else would.

I could tell he was thinking it over, and the wait was making me more nervous by the second. Finally after what felt like an eternity he said, "Yes Dobby you may. When will you be leaving?"

"Harry Potter asked that I join him this weekend Dumbledore sir."

"So after the end of the year. Thank you Dobby."

I bowed, "Professor Dumbledore is a very kind master. Dobby is glad to have served under him." With that I made a hasty exit.

Once I was back in the kitchen, I excitedly told my fellows about where I would be going. Many were envious of me for having talked directly to Harry Potter, and they were now impressed that Harry Potter was wanting me to work for him.

As we worked on supper, I thought about how my life ended up. I could not ask for a better life even with all the darkness in it. I knew Harry Potter would have many dangerous things he would do, I would make sure he was able to do them.

* * *

**A/n: I promised that I would include Fudge and Snape bashing in this chapter, but it just doesn't fit. Next Chapter: Battle on two fronts: Harry versus Snape and Fudge. Not at the same time of course.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you brightened up my day.**

**Questions:**

**Loopy Dane: crouch jr. will still figure into my story, as will other Des. No Harry wont arrange for crouch's capture.**

**Maxennce: Hello old friend! Good question, maybe I'll answer it later, maybe not. Makes you wonder.**

**A-man: I did say early on that the Harry from the future would override the past Harry, but when has anything gone exactly according to plan? The Harry that faded was not necessarily the past one, but most likely was. I never defined that which Harry died, though I gave a clue.**


	13. Face Off

**Face off**

**(Harry)**

I was in my last potions class of the year, Snape was assigning work for over the summer. After he released us, he told me to stay behind to speak with him. "What did you want to talk about Professor," I was gritting my teeth.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes me to instruct you in Occlumency. I will need to unfortunately know where you are this summer." I could almost see the disgust radiating off him.

I smirked, mom was excellent at Occlumency. "Why don't you see how good I am. If I'm good enough, then we won't have to see each other the entire summer."

"Cocky as ever Potter, just like your father."

I glared, "Confident isn't the same as cocky, sir."

"We'll see. Legilimens!"

I could feel Snape's attack, it was violent and direct. While I watched him struggle to get through, I realized that this was the style Voldemort used. Old Tom Riddle has less subtly than a rapist. I kicked him out a few seconds later.

He sneered. "You could do better."

I just looked at him. "Are you satisfied or would you like another demonstration?"

He shook his head. As I was about to leave I heard him say, "At least he got one talent from his useless mother."

No way was I going to let that slide. Spinning around I yelled "Stupefy!" The spell knocked him into the wall behind him. I woke him and said, "I don't care what value Dumbledore has for you, but if you ever say anything about my parents again, I will make you wish Voldemort killed you in the last war." I left soon after that.

At the end of the week, Snape had yet to punish me in any way. It seemed odd, but I wasn't complaining. Hermione hadn't talked to me about what I said in the room of requirement, but if she had I would have been shocked. Ron was talking about how the Weasleys were planing to go to the Quidditch World Cup. I told him that Sirius had tickets, so I might meet them there.

After the leaving feast, I ran into, almost literally, Fudge as he was entering. "Ah Harry, just the man I was looking for." About twenty people from various papers were there. "As you may have heard, Sirius Black was found not guilty of the crimes he was accused."

"Yes I heard."

"Well I'm here to inform you that Sirius Black is your godfather, and if you're willing legal guardian."

I just stared at him, and not in the nicest way. He started to talk again.

"I understand that this is a shock to you Harry, but surely you would like to remain in the wizard world?" I nodded. This caused Fudge to relax.

I decided to speak. "I am glad Sirius Black was found innocent after twelve years without a trial." Fudge paled. "However, I recently came across my family's will. I agreed to be an emancipated minor earlier this year."

The press loved it. Fudge was flabbergasted. "You can only sign such a document in the presence of an adult that is legally responsible for you."

I nodded. "My head of house was kind enough to stand in for me. My Aunt and Uncle agreed to it as well, it's all been documented." I hate the press, but they're useful. The press turned their attention towards Fudge allowing me to escape. I joined Hermione and the rest of the ones who went with me to the ministry, minus Luna, in one of the carriages. On the train ride home we laughed and talked. Hermione gave me an odd look from time to time, but nothing else of importance happened.

When we arrived at the station, Sirius was waiting there with Remus. I walked over to them with a smile. Remus was smiling slightly, but Sirius was full out grinning, much like the Cheshire Cat. Hermione and Ron came over and said their good-byes and I turned back to them. "So where are we going?"

Sirius glanced at Remus and said, "I was planning to restore my family's house and make it a safe place to work and live in, but I need to replace Kreacher."

I smirked, "No problem, I already have someone to replace him."

Remus looked surprised, "Oh? How did you do that before we even brought it up?"

I explained my second year enough to explain Dobby. "I hired him to work for me, I guess he grew on me."

They laughed. "I see. Well, why don't you have Dobby meet us there," said Remus.

"And then you can explain why a house elf would go through so much trouble to 'save' you," injected Sirius.

I nodded my agreement, Sirius shrunk my trunk and placed it in his pocket. When we were walking out of the station I asked, "Once we get setup, could you two teach me some extra magic?"

Remus glanced around before answering, "There is just that little restriction that is applied to minors."

I nodded, "But not to emancipated minors."

Sirius looked surprised, "What do you mean emancipated?"

"At the time I wasn't sure if I was going back to the Dursleys or not, so I signed the part of my parents will that emancipates me at twelve if I'm not living with either of you."

Seeing 'Uncle' Vernon, I waved and said, "Don't worry Uncle, you won't be needing to take me with you, I'm going with my godfather."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Your headmaster sent us a 'message' that you were to return to our house, and you will be."

I froze, that arrogant bastard! He is trying to force me to go back there. "I'm sorry, in case you forgot, I received my emancipation earlier this year. I don't have to go with you under any circumstances, besides, I am free of all the rules that prevented me from harming you before."

Vernon's face turned purple. "Fine, go and never bother us again." With that he left.

I felt someone grab my arm, turning I saw it was Sirius. "Calm down Harry, your starting to attract attention." Looking around I realized a lot of people were staring. I nodded and we got a taxi and went to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once we entered, Kreacher attacked. Remus had created a shield to protect us, that was when Dobby showed up. The two house elves stared at each other, Kreacher mouthing various insults.

I got a look at Dobby's face, I have never seen that look of pure hatred on his face before. Usually he was happy, sometimes sad, but never angry. We stayed back out of the way. Kreacher tried to send a few spells our way, but Dobby blocked them. "Kreacher is bad house elf," said Dobby.

"Kreacher good house elf, he serve his mistress well," Kreacher replied.

"Kreacher treat family bad, Kreacher leave."

"Kreacher not abandon family like you."

Dobby flinched. The two of them glared at each other. "Dobby good house elf, never try and hurt family," Dobby's eyes hardened, "Dobby true to family. Dobby make sure Kreacher never hurt family."

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Kreacher screamed like a crazed animal, attacking Dobby with the magic house elves used. Dobby was countering all of it, not seeming to be fazed by it in any way. Dobby's expression was almost cold as he fought.

Finally Dobby launched an offensive. He started to hammer away, inflicting serious blows on Kreacher. Dobby's eyes burned with anger, and I don't think he saw Kreacher anymore. He flung Kreacher into a wall, and with a snap of his fingers, set Sirius's mother on fire.

"That's enough Dobby!" I grabbed his arm. For a second I thought he was going to attack me, but he calmed slightly, anger still burned in his eyes. Sirius and Remus put out the fire and subdued Kreacher. The portrait was past redemption, Kreacher wasn't much better off.

About two hours later, Kreacher died of his injuries. No one asked questions about the why, just accepted it. Hermione, once she knew where I was, came over and asked what had happened. We were in the kitchen with Dobby while I tried to explain what happened. I got right up to the part where Dobby intervened when I faltered. I could tell that Dobby was listening, I couldn't bring myself to cast him in a negative light. Dobby decided to intervene.

"Dobby attacked him."

Hermione looked at him, "But how did he get so injured?"

I watched Dobby shudder. "Dobby come to help Harry Potter and his family. Kreacher mind gone, so he spouts out foul words. Dobby tell Kreacher to leave, but Kreacher won't so Dobby protects family."

"But did you have to go so far," Hermione said worried.

I decided to get involved. "Hermione, have you ever buried your dark emotions, like anger and rage?" She shrugged. "Dobby and I have that in common. Dobby is the kindest individual I have met outside of you. But he and I have the habit of burying the emotions that could get us into trouble." Glancing at Dobby I finished with, "Everyone has a breaking point."

"Dobby stopped seeing Kreacher miss Hermione. Dobby saw old family and Dobby could not hold back." He started sniffing. "Dobby only want to do good."

"That you did Dobby," as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We would have given him clothes and he most likely would have died from either exposure or from our defending ourselves." Addressing Hermione, "Don't think that all house elves want to be free."

Dobby nodded, "Some house elves serve good masters, they truly enjoy serving them. Only a same few are unhappy, but they serve cruel master's that ensures their servanthood."

Hermione nodded and we sat silent for a minute. Glancing at Dobby she said, "Harry, could we talk about that thing we were talking about before we left school?"

We walked into the study, which was vacant of pictures, and sat down. "So which part did you want to talk about Hermione?"

She took a couple of deep breaths before starting. "When you said I would be meeting the girl that you like, what makes you so sure since you changed the future?"

I smiled, "I couldn't change your encounter with her without changing you." She looked completely confused, it was funny actually. "Assuming I went all the way back to first year, all that would change is that I would have begun talking to her sooner."

"So this girl, you knew her in our first year?"

"I thought she was a bit odd, but I didn't know her that well." I was trying so hard not to just tell her.

She glared at me, "You could just tell me."

I shook my head, "I wanted to make sure that she would feel the same way about me. I believe she doesn't see me as the boy-who-lived, but I have no clue if she has feelings for me."

"Its Ginny."

I just stared at her before realizing she was serious. "Uh, I don't think so. Ginny didn't start school until our second year."

Hermione seemed to believe this was the answer, "But you first met her before you even met Ron."

"Same time actually, Mrs. Weasley was how I learned how to get on the train. Besides, me and Ginny? That's just wrong."

She looked suspicious, "And why is it wrong?"

"Because dating my sister is more than a little disgusting."

"But she's not your sister."

"Perception rules reality Hermione. I have always viewed her as either Ron's sister, or more recently as my sister."

She bowed her head, "I don't have any clue then."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, when I find out how she feels for me, I will tell you who she is."

We spent the rest of the time she had to stay talking about our plans for the summer. Hermione would be joining the Weasleys for the world cup, I told her that I would be going with Sirius and Remus. We joked about the things we intended to study during the summer, I told her that I was able to work with magic, to which she responded, "Oh I'm so envious of you."

"No you're not."

She looked offended for a moment, before paling slightly. "I guess you're right, I'm not."

After she left, I started to explain the future to Remus and Sirius, everything good or bad. They took my words seriously after a few comments that only James Potter would know. We setup the Fidelius Charm so that Remus would be only one who could allow entrance. After we finished that, Sirius and Remus began to test my abilities.

* * *

**A/n: Yea my beta's back! Thank you for the reviews! Next up: I'm going to embarrass a particular red head, and it ain't Ron or Ginny. Heh, heh, heh…**


	14. Birthday and Realizations

**Birthday and Realizations**

**(Harry)**

"Get up pup."

Sirius was glaring at me. Even with my parents experience, Sirius and Remus could still get the upper hand on me. The two of them were very skilled, though Sirius took a week to get used to dueling again. I thoroughly enjoyed my training with Sirius and Remus, though they still beat me nine times out of ten.

We had been training for the past month, and I was getting used to not doing all the chores in the summer. I had come down stairs early one morning and started cooking breakfast, as I was used to, when Dobby showed up and asked what I was doing. I explained that I was making breakfast, to which Dobby started fretting. At first I defended myself saying I was a good cook, but it turned out that Dobby was upset because it was his place to make sure I was taken care of.

I told Dobby that I was used to making breakfast and had started on habit. This calmed Dobby a little, but he wanted to take over the cooking. I agreed and asked if he had found other house elves that could use better homes, to which he replied, "some free house elves would like to work for Harry Potter, but Dobby not know of any that need help."

"You going to lie there all day cub or are we going to continue?" Looking at Remus brought me back to the present. We were now practicing how to use apparition in dueling. In this I could hold my own. While Remus and Sirius had to try and not hit each other, I simply aimed at anything that moved.

At the end of three hours we all conjured chairs to sit in. I had begun to use the ring I had gotten in the summer last year. I could now cast two separate spells at once. I was still refining my aim, but I made a fierce opponent. Remus and Sirius gave a clinical summary of my various failings, which mostly consisted of refining my quick apparition so that I stayed on the ground.

We went down for lunch that Dobby had sat out for us. We chatted about various things, mostly about what plans had been setup for Remus, Sirius, and my trip to the World Cup. Sirius and Remus had begun showing me how to apparate using various methods: line of sight, place recognition, and coordinate based. Thanks to my parents knowledge, it took little refinement for me to reach a fairly high level. We had gone and gotten me a license so I could apparate with them to the game.

It had been fun watching the faces of the workers when I showed up. They argued that I was underage, but my emancipation allowed me full adult rights. While my inheritance hinged on my completion of school, nothing else was restrained. I passed with flying colors.

Hermione had written, apparently Hedwig knew when she wanted to send me a letter, a couple of times. She had said that she hoped we would be joining the Weasleys at the world cup and gave constant updates on various things she was studying.

Ron used his new owl Pig, which he got from Sirius because of Peter. It was still the same ball of fluff that it had been the last time. Ron was mostly talking about the teams that had made it to the finals. Apparently the entire Weasley clan was firm supporters of the Irish team since England's team was out.

I sent a couple back and forth to them from time to time, which made Hedwig very happy. Hedwig preened her self a lot when she delivered a letter, since it was basically to Hermione and back. I got a sneaky suspicion that Hedwig knew how important Hermione was to me.

My birthday crept up on me, which made me thankful I placed detection wards on my room. Early that morning Sirius had apparated in and tried to pour a bucket of ice water on me. When my alarm had been tripped, I apparated out of bed and across the room. I glared at Sirius while he just laughed.

"It seems that your reflexes have improved cub." Remus walked in smiling. I had asked why Remus called me cub, he said that each of them had their little nickname for me. Remus called me cub, Sirius called me pup.

I stared at them a minute before asking, "what are waking me up so early for? Practice doesn't start for two hours." They both looked stunned for a moment before I cracked up laughing. Realizing they had been had, they both launched at me, which prompted me to dodge out of the way. Ten minutes later found me downstairs with a large plate of food in front of me. I quickly began eating as we discussed plans for the morning.

Apparently Sirius was unhappy with my wardrobe so he decided that I needed to get a lot of robes and muggle clothes. No matter my protest that I was fine in the clothes department, Sirius wouldn't have it. Remus laughed at my predicament until Sirius said the same went for him as well.

Remus argued that he was fine, which prompted a laugh from everyone but Remus. We would be spending a great deal of time in Diagon Alley picking out clothes. When we arrived in Diagon Alley we immediately went to Gringotts. Sirius walked up to a teller and said, "I would like to make a withdrawal," and handed his key over. The Goblin inspected it and waved another goblin over to take us down.

Once we got there I asked the goblin who I vaguely remembered, "how do I contact the executor of my accounts that aren't under my control?"

The Goblin thought for a moment and said, "you would simply ask to speak with him."

"Can I appoint a particular individual to that position?" The goblin nodded. "Thank you Griphook."

The goblin acted surprised. I guess not many wizards remember individual goblins. Once above ground I appointed Griphook to the position, as it was soon to be emptied as the former was a very old age. Once we left Gringotts Remus asked me, "why that particular goblin?"

I shrugged, "why not? Besides he was the very first goblin I knew their name and he came and provided a way for me not to have to go back to the Dursleys." Sirius and Remus nodded and we began clothes shopping.

At first Remus and I thought it would be three hours tops to get all the robes and muggle clothing, until we realized that Sirius was not going to settle for seven comfortable robes and seven complete sets of muggle clothing. We spent three hours just on robes, and we were both going at the same time.

I caught a smirk from Sirius to Remus that gave me the idea that this was on purpose. I had no clue as to why the sudden need to get clothing, until I thought about it being my birthday. They couldn't possibly be planning a surprise party could they? I kept a watch to see if I could tell but I couldn't.

Once we had Dobby take our purchases home, we went out into muggle London and spent the next three hours going to various stores buying clothes. We all had a good laugh at this side of Sirius, as he was overacting a lot. Finally we returned home.

Sirius sent me upstairs to drop off my packages and then come down to supper. Once I dumped them in a pile I used a quick spell to put everything in its place. Heading downstairs I walked quietly to the kitchen where we usually ate. I opened the door with my wand out ready in case something happened.

Next thing anyone knew I was no longer there, I apparated to the back of the room. Everyone, save Sirius and Remus, wondered where I went. I caught Remus and Sirius's eye and we all began to crack up.

Hermione whirled around saying, "its not funny where did he," she saw me standing right next to Remus. The three of us started howling at the expressions on everyone's face. Everyone now noticed that I was here and said happy birthday.

I looked to see all of who were here. Hermione, Dobby, the Weasleys minus Percy, and Tonks.

There were a lot of questions about how I did that and I simply shrugged my shoulders, if they didn't need to know then I wasn't going to tell them. Mrs. Weasley had cook a very large cake of dark chocolate with me name and 'happy 14th birthday' on it.

The twins were rather loud and boisterous , thankfully taking the attention off of me. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, though I couldn't shake a feeling of dread. Everyone watched me open my presents.

Remus gave me a book on the enchantments on brooms and other things. Tonks, who was introduced earlier in the summer, got me a book on enchantments used in duels. Mrs. Weasley gave a dark look when I opened it but said nothing. The Weasleys got me a collection of various candies. Sirius gave me a piece of blank parchment with the note: _For the benefit of the next generation, for mischief is their gift._ I smirk at Sirius, I had a good clue what it was, and it wasn't a map.

Hermione's was the last gift I opened. It was Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More), which caused me to start laughing. After several minutes in which I was given odd looks, I explained that it was the first book I wanted to buy that had nothing to do with school.

After eating the cake, showed everyone around ending with my room. It had been Sirius's room when he grew up, but he said that he had bad memories about the room. Hermione and Ron joined me as I put my things away. Ron asked, "why did Sirius give you a blank piece of parchment?"

I shrugged, for some reason I didn't want to say why. We sat and talked for awhile. Eventually we started to talk about the Quidditch World Cup. Ron's dad had gotten enough tickets for the family, but not enough for anyone else. I noticed that Hermione seemed sad about this until I said Sirius had an extra one. I had actually told him to get a few extra incase we wanted to bring other people. He had gotten three extra and had already given one to Tonks.

Hermione asked, "who was that woman who gave you that dueling book?"

I smiled, "That's Sirius' cousin Tonks."

"What's her last name?"

"Tonks."

Ron looked puzzled, "Then what's her first name?"

I laughed, "Nymphadora, but if you don't want to be hexed to oblivion then call her Tonks."

We sat around not do much else but enjoying the company. I noticed that Ron was sprawled in my only chair and Hermione was sitting very close to me. The reason I noticed this was that Hermione had just laid her head on my shoulder. Not looking at her, I watched Ron's eyes darken. I mentally started cursing. Come on! She was just leaning on my shoulder.

I realized we never talked about girls. Even when we were with the rest of the guys, it was always someone else that did the talking. It was almost an unspoken agreement not to discuss Hermione and our feelings for her, looks like this next year will be hell.

Ron and I talked about various things, avoiding the topic that was running through both of our minds. A couple hours later Ron had to leave. Hermione had gotten permission to stay over, to Ron's dismay.

After Ron left, I showed Hermione her room. I had decorated it with her in mind. When she walked around I felt nervous as she looked at everything. "Do you like it," I asked.

She turned to me with a huge smile, "I love it!"

I smiled back relieved. "It's similar to what my dad did for my mom." She looked surprised. "Sirius and Remus told me," I said as an explanation.

"Thank you." We stood looking at each other for awhile till Remus said that supper was ready. Once we entered we sat down and ate a wonderful meal that Dobby made. Hermione talked to Remus about some charm she was studying while I talked to Sirius.

"So is there anything between you," he asked softly.

I shook my head, "it's complicated." He motioned for me to continue. "I really care for her, but I think Ron has a thing for her."

He nodded sadly, "that's hard. I know that James and I had that problem once. It wasn't over your mother but a girl we both liked. Because we both knew the other liked her, we waited for the other to go for it. Unfortunately we never gave the other a clear go ahead."

"What happened?"

He hung his head. "She fell for someone else. Unfortunately that happens when you wait to long." He forced a smile, "don't wait for Ron to make a move, take the chance that she might reject you. I know the two of you are friends and you don't want to lose that, but you will strain your friendship by trying to not tell her. At the very least you can be honest with her."

I nodded silently, Sirius had given me a lot to think about. I watched Hermione's eyes light up when Remus explained something new to her. I remembered how Victor Krum had come to me and asked if there was anything between the two of us and how I said no. I hadn't thought much about it then, but wanted Hermione to be happy, which dictated my answer.

Then I thought about Cho Chang. It always struck me as odd that she was my first crush. I realize that it was because she had seemed so nice. She was jealous of Hermione. When I thought about it, it made sense. I was always around Hermione and Ron, we were very close as friends, Cho must have been afraid that Hermione would take me away from her.

After supper I showed Hermione the library where she walked around for hours, leaving me to my thoughts.

**(Hermione)**

I had noticed Ron's eyes darken when I laid my head on Harry's shoulder, I wonder why? They both were acting odd, like they wanted to talk about something but absolutely refused to. I've slowly realized that Harry acts differently around me now, it's much more relaxed.

While I wandered the library, I noticed that Harry was lost in his thoughts. I figured that he was thinking about that girl that had attracted his attention. Thinking about this girl that he was so wrapped up about made me mad, though I can't for the life of me think of why.

Ever since I first saw him, I could just tell that there was something different about him. After the troll I realized what, he was somehow nobler than anyone I knew.

When the past year started, I felt as if something in him had shifted, and it got more pronounce as time went on. I found it interesting that he suddenly appeared in my Ancient Runes class when I knew that he had registered for Divination. He told me he switched that summer.

When had gone missing, I felt a great feeling of dread that he was hurt. When we found him I felt like I could pass out from relief. I was realizing that I had feelings for him, more than just being friends.

This was ridiculous! I knew that he had his eye on a girl that he realized he liked. I knew that it most likely was someone in Gryffindor, as he hadn't had much contact with the other houses, unless you count Slytherin.

I walked out of sight of him as I felt tears in my eyes. I had done the dumbest thing in the world, I fell for my best friend.

* * *

**A/n: 2756 words. Things will pick up soon. A little dense aren't they? I want things to come to a head soon, but the tension is not to the right level yet.**

**Questions:**

**Athenakitty: naw, don't know, definitely.**

**Maxennce: you are kidding right? Please tell me you were joking, I was being obvious.**

**C. Rose: Easy, he lived with the Malfoys. Do you really think that Dobby would let him?**

**Things to Remember:**

**Ron's look. It will play out through out the year, but not in the way you might think.**


	15. The End of Summer

**The End of Summer**

**(Harry)**

"Come on Hermione, you wanted to practice with us."

I watched Hermione slowly get up, exhaustion written in every line of her body. Since we had warded this room with magic detection blocks, Hermione had started training with Remus while I trained with Sirius. Right now we were practicing dueling while Remus and Sirius graded us.

She fired off a couple of quick spells that I dodged, her aim was getting better. I flicked my wand sending a random spell at her. She raised a shield which gave me enough time to send a powerful stunner at her. She tried to hold against it, but it blew through her shield, ending the duel.

I quickly disarmed her, stunned, and bound her. Once I had done that Remus called the duel as over. I walked over to her and woke her smiling. Hermione struggled slightly before glaring at me. "Do you know what you did wrong," I asked softly. She glared at me for a few seconds more before nodding.

"I shouldn't have tried to block it, I should have dodged it." I freed her and helped her up. Hermione didn't make excuses, she simply tried harder. Unfortunately for her, no amount of studying could help her, simply practice.

We walked over to Remus who critiqued her performance, while I went with Sirius to get mine critiqued. Sirius was not what you call tactful, he states exactly where you fail. What keeps it from being like Snape was that there was no malice in his voice.

"Well done pup. Your guard on your right is slipping a little. You allowed her to push her limits, which means that your goal for the duel was met." Sirius and I squared off for a duel, my goal was always the same, beat Sirius in the least time possible.

**(Hermione)**

I sat on the side watching Harry and Sirius duel. There was no bowing, they simply traded blows. I watched Harry send out several quick spells, stunners, leg locker and others. Both of them dodged with the least amount of movement possible, only blocking when it was necessary to.

I knew Harry had been practicing, but the skill he showed made me envious of him. I knew that as good as Harry was, Ron was slightly better and I was a distant third. It annoyed me that I wasn't the best at it, but Harry had the advantage of coming from the future and Ron was simply a good strategist.

A quick sidestep brought Harry his chance. Harry sent various spells at Sirius, at different places to force him to block, unfortunately Sirius used the chance to send a stunner at Harry while taking the full force of the attack.

Harry smirked, and quickly placed a shield on his hand and used it to deflect the spell. Quickly he sent several stunners, as well as some conjured pieces of furniture, at Sirius. Sirius dodged the furniture, only to be hit by most of the stunners.

I watched Harry throw several spells, (another stunner, a disarming spell, a petrifaction spell, and a rope binding spell) at Sirius before even approaching him. Once he had assured the capture, he quickly moved Sirius to another point in the room that was to practice moving the captured after winning a duel.

Once he finished, we all clapped as he woke Sirius, who smirked at him. "Well done cub. You're getting old Padfoot," Remus said. That was a twist, he leveled glares at me until I got used to calling him Remus.

Sirius yelled, "I am not! Besides, if I'm old, doesn't that make you old?"

Remus smiled, "of course, but I'm not in denial." They bantered back and forth with Harry chiming in occasionally. I felt out of place until Harry walked over to me. "You did great Hermione. You lasted longer than you did last time. Go ahead and get a shower." I smiled at Harry before walking towards the shower.

Truth was I didn't know how to act around Harry. I had always enjoyed being around him, but since I realized my feelings for him I didn't know how to react. There was that girl that he liked, I was so jealous of her that it made me cry. Since I felt that I didn't have a chance of him returning my feelings, I buried them beneath everything I could.

Going to the library after my shower, I noticed that Harry was dueling against Remus, Sirius, and Dobby. It was entrancing to watch. Harry dodged with a minimal amount of movement while sending spells at Remus and Sirius. They had explained that Dobby was there to make it harder.

Dobby was the enigma of house elves. Dobby had wanted freedom, but still loved to serve. I had learned that house elves had their own version of combat magic, that they only used it in protection of their masters, not as an offensive force. Dobby had found several house elves that were more than happy to work for Harry, it was just that they didn't have much to do.

I watched for a little while longer before going to the library. Harry had told me that there was a limit to what books could give you, that the true limit of magic was the will and power to make something happen. While I understood his point of view, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. After all, everything can be explained.

About an hour or two later, Harry came in and told me it was lunch time. We walked in silence to the kitchen, I couldn't think of anything to say and simply enjoyed being with him. We walked in and sat to eat the wonderful meal that was before us.

**(Harry)**

I watched Hermione expression. Ever since Ron had left, I noticed that she seemed kind of distant. I could tell that it had something to do with me, as she occasionally threw me glances that seemed odd to me. We ate and talked about the World Cup we would be going to tomorrow. Hermione rarely added anything unless she was actually addressed.

After lunch I joined Hermione in the library for some studying. We sat in silence for a while reading our books. After about the fiftieth time she glanced at me I closed my book and said, "what is it Hermione?"

"Nothing Harry." Then she muttered, "nothing important."

I had enough of this dance we were in. I grabbed her book and said, "no it obviously is. Whatever is bothering you is bothering me because you won't let me help you." She glared at me for a while.

She held out her hand. "I told you it is nothing you need to worry about, my book please."

I shook my head, "you're wrong Hermione, anything that is bothering you is important to me."

"Why? Shouldn't you be worrying about your love interest," she said disgusted. What was she talking about? My love interest? But that was her, didn't she…

I started laughing, I couldn't help it. All this time I was worried that I wouldn't have a chance, but she liked me. She was acting the same way she did when I went out with Cho. I sobered up quickly, that was why she was acting odd.

"Hermione, if I ask you a question will you promise to answer me completely honest?"

She nodded, "I promise Harry. I would never lie to you."

"How do you feel towards me?"

**(Hermione)**

I froze. He knew, he knew! I quickly went over my actions towards him trying to figure out how he could have figured it out. He broke my concentration saying, "I'm waiting Hermione."

"I care for you as my closest friend, how else should I feel" I said to cover up my reaction. He kept looking at me for awhile in silence.

Just when I thought he would buy it he said, "you're not being completely honest Hermione. I know you well enough to tell that."

I bowed my head, "what does it matter Harry? Do you just want to embarrass me?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I refused to look at him, I wouldn't give in. "You know, I think you've finally met her," he said softly. I looked at him incredulously, when did I meet this girl he liked? He looked straight in my eyes and I could feel my thoughts begin to scramble.

Finally he broke eye contact and said, "maybe not." I could tell he was upset about it, but why? Why was it so important that I meet this girl?

"Harry, why does it matter if I meet this girl you like? You don't need my approval to date her." He smiled at me sadly, I could feel my heart breaking.

"I do actually. Without your approval, I do no more than watch her from afar." He walked out at that point. I just sat there for awhile. I saw the hurt in his eyes when he walked out.

Why did my opinion matter so much to him? Why did he need my approval to date this girl? A small part of me said that it was me that he liked, but I ignored it.

I wanted to cry, it was so unfair. I finally found a guy who saw me for me, who actually enjoyed my company, but he fell for some two bit girl! I felt someone tugged on my robes, Dobby handed me a handkerchief to wipe my tears away.

"Dobby make sure Miss Hermione ok. Dobby not want Miss Hermione sad."

I smiled at him, "thank you Dobby. Did Harry send you?"

He shook his head. "Miss Hermione Dobby's mistress, Dobby serve family." My confusion must have shown because he continued. "Miss Hermione very important to Harry Potter. Dobby takes care of Harry Potter's family. Miss Hermione family." I could feel tears in my eyes again. Dobby looked frantic, "Dobby made Miss Hermione cry. Dobby bad house elf." He started wringing his ears.

"It's alright Dobby, you made me happy not sad." Dobby instantly brightened. I remembered when Harry had told Dobby that as long as he worked under him, Dobby couldn't punish himself. Dobby sat with me for awhile until he had to start supper.

**(Harry)**

I sat in my room trying to get my emotions under control. I had been so sure that I could tell her, but I lost my nerve. This was so frustrating! I am a Gryffindor for crying out loud! Returning to the meditation that I had been trying for awhile, I heard a small pop telling me Dobby was there.

Opening my eyes I was greeted with a sight. Dobby was glaring at me. "Harry Potter treat his Hermione bad. Harry Potter should tell his Hermione the secret." The look of anger on my face made him stop, fear showing in his eyes.

I turned away, "I know Dobby, but every time I try, I freeze. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Dobby walked over and sat on the foot stool in front of me. "Dobby only serve Harry Potter's family, Miss Hermione is family to Dobby. Only Harry Potter can add new family." He looked at me calmly, no fear or anger showed. I had to admit I was confused, when did I add Hermione to my family? I asked him. "Dobby serve Harry Potter, Dobby good house elf and know what Harry Potter want. Harry Potter want his Hermione as family, so Dobby treat her as family."

I nodded, "Thank you Dobby, I'm sorry I was mad at you."

Dobby bowed his head, "Harry Potter have right to be mad at Dobby, Dobby acted like bad house elf talking bad to master."

I laughed slightly, "but it was what I needed to hear, so it wasn't all bad." Dobby nodded and left to prepare supper. Tomorrow we would be going to The World Cup, I hope I soon get up my infamous Gryffindor courage so I can tell Hermione how I feel.

If I had thought the World Cup would have ended differently, I wouldn't have bet against the goblins. Betting for Ireland to win but Krum to get the snitch was long odds, but I won more because of it. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley disapproved, but Ron, Fred and George added to the pot.

To say that the Goblins were mad when they had to pay up would be an understatement, but they did pay up. We sat back joking about winning so much when we heard screams. Remus Sirius and I all drew our wands, telling the others to protect themselves. Ron somehow, though I had a good idea, had lost his wand.

I took everyone who couldn't use magic except in self-defense with me into the trees. Once we were safe inside, I saw Winky dragging against an unseen force, Crouch, trying to get away. She went a little past us before a dark mark flew up above the trees. Several pops were heard as we dived to the ground.

A few moments later it was all over. I watched Crouch sr. walk over to the bushes where Winky was. I thought about telling about Crouch jr. being over there, but it would be my word against his.

We sat and watched Crouch give Winky clothes and walk away. I muttered, "Dobby," and was greeted with a small pop indicating his arrival.

He looked at me, then followed my gaze to Winky.

**(Dobby)**

I had answered Harry Potter's summons, only to find him looking at something. I followed his gaze to see an attractive, yet highly distraught, house elf. I turned back to Harry and bowed before he nodded and left.

Walking up to her I said, "are you unhurt?" She looked at me, tears pouring down her eyes, for awhile before nodding. I sat beside her a placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and said, "Winky bad house elf, Winky fail master. Master give Winky clothes," she held up a sock to prove it.

I would have found it slightly amusing that she was given a sock if she wasn't so torn up about it. Her tears slowly faded and I noticed she was getting sleepy. She looked at me and asked, "Why you help Winky, Winky bad house elf."

I smiled at her, "Dobby come because master call. Master point you out to Dobby, so Dobby here to comfort you." I knew that Harry Potter's didn't have much for even me to do, much less her, but I still asked, "would Winky like to work for Dobby's master?"

She looked shocked. "But Winky bad house elf, why Dobby's master want Winky?"

"Because if master didn't, Dobby would not know to have come."

She thought this over, unfortunately coming to the bad side of it. She stood rather violently, "so Dobby only comfort Winky because master say so?"

I looked calmly at her. "No, Dobby comfort Winky because Dobby want to. Master only wants to help house elves." This calmed her down. She sat down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile.

"Will Dobby's master welcome Winky," she asked softly. I felt it tear at my heart at how fearful she was.

I nodded, "Harry Potter good master, only not much for Dobby to do, much less both."

Her eyes lit with a fire, "Winky take care of master, Dobby take care of everything else." I could tell that she was feeling better. I only hope that Harry Potter was ready for her. I took her hand and popped back to Harry.

I found Harry in the Library alone. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby brought Winky to you." He looked at me amused, though I couldn't figure out why.

He knelt in front of Winky, "would you like to work for me Winky," he asked. Winky's head was a blur as she nodded. "Now there are a couple of things that come with working with me," and he listed them. It was basically that she be given a stipend to purchase items for her enjoyment as I had, one day in which she wasn't supposed to work except for enjoyment, and she was to wear a robe that fit her.

Of all the things he listed, the robes seemed to be the breaking point. "Winky good house elf, only bad house elves get clothes." She was stubborn.

Fortunately Harry was more stubborn, "Winky, in this case wearing clothes is a good thing. Dobby wears a robe so that he is presentable to guests, it will be the same for you." Winky struggled with it for awhile before nodding..

"Winky wear robes," she said. Winky stood as if it was a matter of pride, though I suppose it was for her. Harry Potter told us to get some rest and I showed Winky her room.

**(Hermione)**

"Mistress, time to get up."

I opened my eyes to see the house elf from last night waking me. Once she saw I was awake, she disappeared. I walked over to my cupboard, only to find a set of clothing laid out. After showering and getting dressed, I went downstairs and joined everyone for breakfast.

I saw the house elf from earlier hovering around Harry. Dobby was looking at him with barely suppressed amusement. This house elf would barely let Harry do more than start to reach for things before getting them for him. Remus and Sirius appeared to not even notice, but their eyes showed the humor they found in it.

Once Harry had noticed my appearance, he was no longer the only one with undue attention. This new house elf, Winky, started acting towards me in the same way. Everyone got a laugh when she started on me, though Harry's eyes seemed to display a curiosity about the way Winky treated me.

Once Breakfast was over we dispersed to various things. Harry and I went to the library to study some more advance charms for the coming year. We were currently working on the summoning charm when I asked, "why did you hire a new house elf? And for that matter, why did she call me mistress?"

He seemed surprised. "I hired her because she didn't deserve to be turned away. As to why she called you mistress, I have an idea but I haven't confirmed it." I could tell he wasn't saying everything and called him on it. His response was simple, "I want to have all the information before I jump to conclusions." When I asked if he considered sending one to the Weasleys, he said, "I won't send Winky or Dobby even if I hadn't already sent a house elf to them."

After that we went and practiced the summoning charm, it didn't take long to perfect it along with the banishing charm. We spent the day working on my dueling, more because Ron would be coming over tomorrow for the last part of the summer. Not much else of interest happened until Ron showed up.

Ron came and found us dueling, which was unfortunate because Harry took advantage of my lapse and bound me. When Ron found out that in this room we could work with magic, he immediately wanted to start dueling.

What surprised me was when I suggested they do homework first. I knew Harry had it done already, but it surprised me that Ron had as well. As I looked over his homework, I realized that he was taking school seriously. Ron's explanation was, "Professor Flitwick said that the requirement for me to attend a sixth year class was to maintain EE in all my classes."

I watched them square off before dueling. It amazed me that they both had very similar styles, even though Harry had the advantage of more training. What interested me was that this would be the first year in which we wouldn't have every class with each other. Harry was in Ancient Runes class, Ron had Dueling, and I was in Arithmancy.

The two of them started launching spells at each other faster than Harry went against me. I realized at that point that for once I was the weakest. As the two of them struggled to gain the upper hand, I noticed they were both sporting huge grins. Neither one of them even said the incantations out loud, which was something I was not used to.

I finished up Ron's essays in time to note the subtle difference in their very similar styles. Ron was much more offense oriented and rarely used shields, while Harry only dodged when he had to and slightly more shields to reflect spells back.

Once the two of them were thoroughly drenched in sweat, they called it a draw. After showering and showing Ron to his room, which he enjoyed because it was covered in posters of his favorite team, we sat down for lunch. Fortunately Winky didn't wait on Harry and me hand and foot, but Ron still asked why Harry had another house elf.

Harry shrugged and said, "just because." Ron accepted this answer and continued eating. Once we finished, I was shocked to find that Ron wanted to go in the library, until he mentioned that it was so he could get a leg up on the other students in the dueling class. We spent most of our time learning new spells, practicing new spells, or practicing dueling. We also practiced potions so as to allow Ron and Harry to maintain a good grade. It turns out that Harry was fine as long as he didn't have someone breathing down his neck, Ron was less skilled but came to at least EE if not an O.

**(Ron)**

I watched them out of the corner of my eye. I wonder how long they were going to keep it from me. I had watched Harry sitting beside Hermione and to most anyone else it would seem as if they were very close friends, which they were, but to me it was obvious they were more than close friends.

I wonder why they haven't told me, I realized in third year that they were closer to each other than they were to me. While at first it mad me upset, I got over it when I realized, via an odd talk from Fred and George, that we couldn't just be friends forever. Things change, and I could either get on board or be left behind.

I found it amazing how they had a tendency to talk to each other without words, but I doubted they had realized that yet. I just wish I knew why they didn't want to tell me.

* * *

**A/n: 3809 words. If you want to know why this chapter is so long, it's because I want to get to the school year. Reviews brighten my day.**

**Questions:**

**Old Nick: No Ron bashing, but plenty of Snape bashing. I'm writing a different Ron, one who has something to focus on.**

**Athena Kitty: yes to all three.**

**Thestrals: I don't intend to.**

**Moonypadfoot: No break as bad as the one in OP comes from no where. I figure that Percy started pulling away slowly, besides I'm not writing him as noble.**

**My Question: MortyM, could you tell me the different Fanfiction elements I'm using? Because I haven't a clue.**

**Things to remember:**

**Dobby's promise about house elves: It will play out towards the end of this year.**


	16. Unforeseen Events

**Unforeseen Events**

I smirked at Ron, it did do his confidence a great deal of good to believe that he could hold his own against me. We had been dueling for about twenty minutes and I was using the same goal as Hermione, push his limits.

I felt bad that I was down playing my abilities to keep Ron from getting jealous, but I knew that if things repeated from the other time line then I was going to need allies not more enemies. I decided to start the DA a year early so as to have a well trained force in the off chance everything went to hell.

What seemed odd to me is that although I was in the middle of a duel, I could still become distracted by my thoughts without harm. Ron was starting to sweat, which reminded me to teach him a way to prevent sweating, and I soon finished the duel in usual fashion, with a whimper not a bang.

I smiled at Hermione and woke Ron. "Well, it seems that it's now ten to eight Ron, and this is after a few weeks of practice." Ron just looked at me, his chess face on tight.

After the workout, we descended down for lunch, which was mostly food to restore energy. Ron as usual ate a large helping as Hermione and I ate significantly less. When Ron had asked the first time about it, I simply said, "Not everyone can eat a large amount of food and not get sleepy Ron." It settled that argument.

The three of us went and researched a few new spells, as this was the last day of vacation, and we began getting prepared to return to school.

Ron occasionally threw glances at Hermione, not all of them pleasant but none malicious, but never came out and said why. It was typical of Ron to be mad about something but not inform the person what they had done.

Ron was slowly becoming an enigma, he pushed himself for harder than I had ever thought possible, but he constantly kept his chess face on. We rarely talked about Quidditch anymore, more about dueling strategy than anything. Sirius had told me that Ron asked him to help perfect his dueling style, and worked incredibly hard at it.

I had noticed that my friends attitude was different than I 'remembered'. Hermione was a lot quieter this time, and Ron was not being boisterous, constantly wanting to play or slacking off. I figured it must be because of the changes I made.

Once they packed, Winky had mine done before I could even start, we enjoyed the last of the evening just being together. Ron and I played chess and Hermione sat and read a rather large book.

**(Ron)**

I couldn't feel more alone than I did right now. I was with my friends sure, but even when I was with them I felt like an outsider. I watched Hermione getting his attention, I mean if their not going to tell me that they're going out the least they could do is hide it better.

I pushed myself hard as I could so as not to be left behind. It was the only reason I even wanted to join the extra lessons. I knew Flitwick said I was good, but I always knew Harry was better. I watched Harry get distracted in our duel, and I still couldn't beat him.

It wasn't that he was pulling his punches that made me upset, it's just that I thought he knew I kind of had feelings for Hermione. Sure they weren't definite or anything, but it was an unspoken agreement, or at least it was. But I wasn't mad at him so much as I was upset with Hermione.

A small part of me realized that it wasn't her fault that I never said anything, but again it was an unspoken thing between us or so I thought.

I really don't want to think about this, but it's been there for awhile. As I played chess with Harry, I really wanted to haul off and hit him but I contained my anger. Somehow he had become good enough to actually force me to concentrate on the game a little.

I didn't want to be left alone, even growing up I felt alone because the rest of my family was so involved in their lives not to notice me. Ginny was the closest in age to me, but she was the youngest and therefore under mom's protection. Fred and George had each other to keep themselves entertained, and Percy was to wrapped up in his career to even notice me.

I won the game by a fair margin and we all went to bed. I sat in the room that was set aside for me, it was nice that he had, and laid down and knew no more.

**(Hermione)**

I thought about how competitive Ron had gotten with Harry, it was something other than just pride that they went at each other for. I had noticed that Ron looked at me sometimes like he was mad but others like he wanted something from me. I didn't understand what was going on, but I would try and figure it out.

At times I wished that those two would just come out and say what was wrong, I don't understand why they can't just come out and say what they're competing over.

As I sat to brush my hair, Winky appeared to do it for me. According to Winky, it was a house elf's job to aid the family in every way possible. At first I argued that it wasn't necessary, but Winky always offered. I compromised by having a conversation with her.

Winky was interesting, mostly because she called me mistress when ever Ron wasn't around. When I asked her why she said, "Mistress is Winky's responsibility. Winky good house elf." We struck up a conversation about various things, taking turns starting the conversation. Either for good or bad, tonight it was her turn to pick the topic. Winky looked embarrassed and hesitant, which meant it would be something I might consider personal.

"Winky curious, why Mistress and Master not share the same room." To say I was stunned would be an understatement. Winky looked nervous as I just stared blankly at her in the mirror. I was thankful that the mirror wasn't enchanted.

"What do you mean Winky?" I could feel my voice shake as I replied.

Winky twisted a piece of her robe in her hands, "Winky not understand why Mistress and Master not be together. Master would welcome Mistress."

I sat my brush down and turned to look at her. I could feel my heart pound and my face flush, unfortunately Winky thought I was mad. "Winky sorry Mistress, Winky bad house elf and interfere in family's business." She started crying as she wasn't allowed to punish herself.

"Winky, it's all right. You just surprised me that's all." Winky looked at me fearfully for a moment before nodding. I sighed, "The reason Harry and I have separate rooms is because," here I hesitated, "because we aren't together as a couple."

Winky seemed confused. "Mistress not together with Master?" When I nodded she said, "But you is Mistress."

I felt a flash of annoyance at being called mistress, but I ignored it. "Why do you call me mistress Winky, I never understood why."

Winky popped behind me and began brushing my hair. "Mistress named by Master, Winky not have Mistress for a long time." Returning so that I could see her since she wasn't going to let me have my brush back, I asked her how Harry had named me. "Winky good house elf, Winky do what Master wants so that Master doesn't have to ask."

I thought this over, Harry never actually said that I was his 'mistress' but Winky seemed to think I was. Dobby had said that I was Harry's Hermione, he also said that a good house elf anticipates their master's wishes. Could it be that Harry like me more than a friend. When I asked Winky, she gave me a look that said, 'of course'.

Once my hair was done, I thanked Winky and went to sleep. My last thought before I slept was that maybe there was a chance after all.

**(Harry)**

Dobby woke me up in the morning to tell me that it was six and breakfast was ready. I showered and got dressed and joined Ron, who was still half asleep, in the kitchen. I noticed that Winky wasn't in the room, but didn't say anything. A few minuets later, Hermione came down and made me glad I had gotten dressed.

Hermione looked different, like she was trying to impress someone. Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, hung down slightly past her shoulders and seemed to have been brushed until it shined. "Wow Hermione, you look great." I elbowed Ron to get his attention.

He looked at Hermione for a second before turning back to his food. He said offhandedly, "you look nice Hermione."

Hermione looked at me confused, but I was just as confused so I shrugged. A minute later Sirius and Remus came down and said that we would be taking muggle methods to get to Kings Cross. I shrunk my trunk while Sirius and Remus got Hermione and Ron's. Dobby popped in and asked, "What should Dobby and Winky do while Harry Potter sir is going at Hogwarts?"

I Smiled at him, "take care of the house. If you can I wouldn't mind you visited me at all." Dobby beamed at me and said that they would come to see me.

Once we arrived at the station with time to spare, Hermione and I went and found a compartment while Ron said he wanted to see his parents before he left.

Hermione and I found a compartment that was empty and restored our trunks. Hermione had sat beside me, which started my heart pounding.

**(Ron)**

I saw my family come through the gate and ran up to mom and gave her a huge hug. Ginny, Fred and George laughed but I didn't care. Mom said, "well I missed you to Ron." I turned and gave dad an equal hug and exchanged greetings.

Once we got everything on the train, I stood and talked with mom and dad before the train was to leave. We didn't talk about anything serious, just things of passing interest. Once it was time to leave and I got on the train, I was ambushed by Fred and George.

"What's going on Ron," Fred asked.

"Yea, what was with the greeting?"

I glared at them. "Can't I be happy to see my family?" They both shrugged and left me alone. I found Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other with Ginny, Neville and a girl I didn't know.

Harry introduced her, "Ah Ron, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, Ron Weasley." I said hello and sat next to Neville. Neville and I started a conversation about Quidditch as we talked about the chances of the house teams.

**(Hermione)**

When Luna had been introduced, I was surprised Harry already knew her. Harry had said "her reputation precedes her" what ever that means. I carried on a conversation with Ginny, while Harry talked to Luna.

I could feel my jealousy boil up in me as they talked, but I didn't say anything. Eventually I got used to Luna, it seemed that this had something to do with Harry future experience as he wasn't flirting, even for him. After awhile, the trolley came by with snacks and Harry bought some for everyone.

After talking with Luna, and watching Harry's actions towards her, I was pleased to see that neither of them had any overt flirtations with each other. After awhile I started to read, until an unexpected guest showed up.

Cho opened the door and checked around. Once Harry saw her, he immediately got up and asked to talk to her. She seemed surprised but agreed. As they walked out, I glared at their backs.

"You shouldn't worry about him you know," Luna said softly. I turned and asked her what she meant. "His loyalty to his friends is well heard of. You are one of two people that he will not betray."

I sat and thought about it until Harry came back in. He looked upset but didn't say anything. He started talking to Neville and Ginny about starting up a dueling club. As it was discussed by everyone present, we decided to keep it unofficial and under the radar of most of the school.

**(Harry)**

I was thinking about my conversation with Cho just a few minutes before I distracted everyone with the idea of a dueling club. I had asked to talk to her so that she might convince the rest of Ravenclaw to leave Luna alone, unfortunately she started talking first.

"I've wanted to talk to you for awhile Harry." I let my surprise slip through, which she took as a good thing. She continued talking until I used a silencing charm on her. She didn't even realize I had done it until I spoke to her.

"Cho, while I am glad that you have wanted to talk to me for awhile, it isn't why I wanted to talk to you." She stopped talking and I removed the charm. Before she could start up again, I said, "could you convince you house mates to leave Luna alone?"

She looked stunned. "Why are you protecting Loony?"

I locked the anger I felt in a deep corner of my mind and answered, somewhat snidely, "I'm not protecting anyone named Lonny."

She looked confused for a moment before she realized what I was saying and how I was saying it. "Why should I help protect her? She's an outcast in Ravenclaw."

I glared at her, "because by protecting Luna, you protect the rest of Ravenclaw from the pranks of Fred and George Weasley."

She straightened, "is that a threat?"

I shook my head, "no, threats are what Voldemort is. I promise that if I so much as hear or suspect that she is being picked on, I will make it open season on Ravenclaw."

She looked angry. "What do you care about that freak," she said hatefully.

I let my anger flow out of my magic, the effect was quite impressive on her. "You don't know me, therefore I wouldn't talk without knowing what words are landmines." She literally cowered from me even after I reigned in my power.

As soon as she was out of my way, I found Fred and George and informed them of my intentions. While they were hesitant to openly go all out on anyone not Slytherin, they understood my reasons. It also helped that I would provide financial backing if it happened.

Snapping back to the present, I heard the announcement that we would arrive at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes. Quickly pulling on a robe, I puled Luna aside before we left. "Luna, if anyone decides to pick on you, tell me."

She looked surprised, though that wasn't unusual. "Why?"

I smiled, "because I am a typical Gryffindor and protect those I would consider friends." This brought a smile to her face and we joined everyone to get on the carriages. I waved at Hagrid and headed to the carriages.

I noticed that I couldn't see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages. It seemed odd, but I let it slide. The carriage was tight with six people in it, but we managed.

Arriving at the doors, I pulled Hermione aside and said, "after we get to the common room, I want to talk to you." She nodded, though I noticed that her eyes held both hope and curiosity.

As we were entering the great hall, I thought of one phrase, Gryffindors move forward.

* * *

**A/n: 2662 words. Sorry, didn't put in my breaks. Thanks to Inu-nane who read all 15 chaps in one sitting. Is anyone besides me confused as to why Hermione is so dense? The answer is 'people don't know what's right in front of them till it kicks them'. Don't worry, I'll soon be resolve it soon enough. Reviews with that say more than 'good job' or any variant are very appreciated. I'm glad I'm doing a good job, but I really want feed back.**

**A few people said that I was making Ron powerful and not jealous enough. I explained what's really going on now.**

**Questions:**

**Athenakitty: Somewhat, of course, (smirks), 50 good?, for now, of course, maybe, can't tell you, not quite yet but it's coming.**

**Captuniv: that's a good idea. Unfortunately Ron is about to go outs with HHr.**

**ThrainTalonwater: Same here. I'm slowly going to explain Ron, he has his uses.**

**Randell: He, he. I 'kind of' forgot about it.**


	17. Alliance Shifted

**Alliance Shifted  
**  
After the feast, Harry nervously sat in the common room both wanting it to empty and dreading it. Hermione and he sat quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Harry practiced some relaxation techniques and sooner than he would have thought the common room was empty.

Still in his trance-like mindset, he looked at Hermione and could feel fear pulsating off her. She wasn't afraid of him, but her fear had something to do with him. He took a deep breath, "Hermione, I want to ask you a question, and please answer honestly." She nodded. "How do you," he struggled for a moment, "feel about me?"

He could see that she was surprised by the question. "You are my best friend Harry."

He could feel his heart being crushed, "is that all?" She broke eye contact. Harry felt a fire light in him and got within a few inches of her face and asked again.

"I like you Harry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I like you a lot more than just a friend." She glared at him, similar to the times she had forced the truth from me. "Are you finished embarrassing me?"

Not breaking eye contact he replied, "the point was never to embarrass you Hermione. I need to know because it means I can tell you who the girl that I love is." Her eyes went blank for a second before widening in surprise.

"Me," she said in a soft voice. Harry couldn't do anymore than nod.

"I have always cared for you Hermione, ever since we became friends. Unfortunately it took me coming back to gain the courage to say anything." She looked at him for a long time before smiling.

At that point Crookshanks came down and hopped on Hermione's lap. He gave Harry a look as if measuring him, then butted his head against his hand. Harry knew that it was of some merit that Crookshanks accepted him, and it was further confirmed when Hermione said, "he doesn't like anyone, not even my parents."

Harry turned to her and said, "well there's one thing I need to do before I call it a night."

She smiled and asked, "and what would that be?"

"Would you go out with me Hermione Granger?" Even knowing how she felt, He was still nervous about asking her. She smiled broadly, "I would like that." He blinked a few times, surprised that she said yes so quickly, before showing relief . "You think I would have said no," she asked with a smile, "even knowing how I feel?"

Harry shrugged, "you could have always said no."

She smiled and hugged him, but he could feel himself tensing for a second before slowly returning it. They said goodnight and he watched her walk up the dorm steps before he walked up to his dorm and prepared for bed.

Ron had watched them hidden in the shadow of the stairs. He couldn't believe it, they hadn't gotten together already. While it made sense now that hadn't told him, it further enraged him that he would no longer matter. Ron had slipped silently into his bed before Harry came up and caught him. Ron felt rage burn his veins as Harry once again took the spot light from him, but this was worse than any other because now Harry had taken the girl he, Ron Weasley wanted.

Ron could feel his face flush at Harry's presumption, Harry just assumed that any girl he wanted would just bow at his feet and give him what he wants. The part that really bugged Ron was that it's mostly true. He knew his sister wouldn't say no, hell most of the girls in the house and a few others probably would not say no either.

Why did Harry have to take her from him? Ron had been sure that they were friends, Harry would fall for his sister and officially become a member of the family and Ron would be with Hermione and she would be apart of the family. Didn't Harry realize that this was a mistake?

Ron felt a cold anger burn in him as Harry approached his bed, most likely to gloat about this conquest. But Harry stopped and turned back to his own bed and laid down.

Ron lay there for awhile, thinking about when that house-elf had called them master and mistress. He had wanted to know why, but had decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew Harry had sent a house elf to their home under instructions to take care of the house. At first Ron's Mom and Dad objected, but gave in when they realized that it was, according to Harry, a small way to repay the large amount of kindness and love that had been shown him.

Harry was always showing off like that, he had flaunted the fact that he could do magic when everyone else couldn't, he flaunted money by paying a house elf to work for them, and he even showed off by taking the one thing that belonged Ron.

Ron tossed and turned for awhile before finally succumbing to sleep.

Harry woke up to Winky telling him it was time to get up, it felt odd that Winky did it instead of Dobby, but he understood that Dobby was responsible for ensuring all his properties were properly taken care of. Harry joined Hermione downstairs and gave her a huge smile.

They waited a couple of minutes before Ron came down. He didn't seem to notice them even when they called to him. Hermione was confused, but Harry had a good idea what it could be, and he knew that this was not going to be easy.

They went down to breakfast and sat down just in time for the post to arrive. Harry noticed Hedwig flying down and land nearby. He feed her a piece of toast and asked her to deliver a message to Professor McGonagall. After she had done that, he thanked her and she flew off.

Professor McGonagall passed out the timetables to everyone, but stopped by Harry long enough to say "did you really think I would let my best students off so easily?"

"Just thought I would ask," Harry replied. McGonagall smiled slightly at him before returning to passing out the remaining timetables. Harry looked down and felt a wash of relief, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures were this morning. That meant no Snape first thing.

Harry glanced at Ron but didn't say anything before heading out with Hermione to the green houses. He had known that Ron had been interested in Hermione, especially after the Yule Ball, but he had agreed with Remus, there was no reason why he should have to suffer because of Ron's indecision.

During the class, which was mostly practical, Harry worked with Neville and Hermione, while Ron worked with Dean and Seamus. It was noticeable to anyone that something had happened between the three of them that had shifted the balance. But this had happened before they told themselves, so it was just a matter of time until they got back to being the group most people envied.

During Care of Magical Creatures, Malfoy noticed the division between Ron and Harry saying, "well it looks like you've moved up in the world Potter, now all you need to do is get rid of the mud-" he stopped when he noticed Harry's wand three inches from his face.

"Insult any of my friends again, and I'll show you exactly why Voldemort wants me dead." Harry walked away and back over to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and asked quietly, "how did you get from here to there? I didn't even see you move."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but it will keep Malfoy's mouth shut for the rest of class."

The class studied Blast-ended Skrewts for the entire period, but even Hagrid was curious about the split between Harry and Hermione from Ron. After the class, he decided to find out about it. "Harry, what happened between the three of you?"

Hermione answered, "I'm not sure, he was fine on the train."

Harry sighed, "he's jealous."

Hermione looked at him confused, but Hagrid asked the obvious question, "why? What does he have to be jealous of?"

Harry looked at Hermione but said nothing. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized the implication. Smiling sadly, Harry turned to Hagrid, "I think we should all hurry, or will miss lunch." Hagrid agreed and walked with them to the Great Hall. Hermione looked as if she wanted to ask a question, but restrained herself.

Harry waited until they parted from Hagrid before pulling Hermione off to the side. "Originally, Ron realized that he liked you after the Yule ball, but he had been attracted to before then. It was something we never discussed, it was more of an unspoken understanding."

"Then why did you ask me out? If you knew how he felt," Hermione drifted off.

Harry smiled sadly, "while I am very dense when it comes to my feelings, I know that Ron only started to like you about mid way through third year, and by the end of fifth you two, to the best of my knowledge, never went out. Except for a few detentions and classes I took extra, the two of you were only alone together on prefect duties."

Hermione smiled when he mentioned her being a prefect, but sobered quickly "so for all you know, we could have been dating."

"If you were, then Ron had better acting skills than I ever thought possible, as you two never showed much more affection than you have in the past." Harry ended the conversation by walking in the great hall and filling a plate.

After lunch, the two of them separated and went to their individual classes.

Ron walked into his dueling class and looked at his classmates, most were a couple of years older than him, but he was comforted in the fact that he wasn't the only new person. Some of the older Gryffindors recognized him and introduced him to other people who were taking the class.

A few admitted they were jealous of him, given that he would have a lot more time to refine his skills than they would before leaving to compete, and started showing him a few tricks. As the class met three days a week, there would be mostly practical training, which included some physical training as well.

During the class, Ron felt jealousy rear up when he thought of Harry and Hermione, but focused all his energy on the person in front of him. He quickly realized that he was a lot better than 'good enough' to be in the class, except for the fact that he used lower level spells.

After the intense training session, he joined the other Gryffindor duelists in the library to research spells to use in duels. At first the older students, who were somewhat friends with his brothers, were hesitant to let him join them, but made room for him.

Soon afterwards Ron found himself welcomed into joining them for their study sessions. He realized that he had Hermione to thank for his being useful in the library, but was still mad that the two of them had yet to even try to talk to him about their going out.

He stood in the shadows watching his friend conversing with students a couple of years older than him, even enjoying being in the library. Harry hadn't wanted to talk to Ron as soon as he could, because he knew that soon enough they might be at odds.

Harry watched as his best friend laughed with the people he was apparently in dueling with, and felt a stab of envy. He knew that Ron was a loyal friend, and that the reason that he was acting this way towards them was because he had overheard Hermione and him talking about the way they felt towards each other.

As he walked back over to where Hermione had their books, he sighed at the situation. He had never really expected things to turn out this way. He was dating a girl that he had always cared for, Ron was maturing separate from them, Sirius was free and clear, and all that he had left to complete the difference from everything he knew was to stop Voldemort from coming back.

No matter what.

**A/n: 2084 Words. Yea, many thanks to my new beta! So very sorry for the delay, life just seems to get in the way.**


End file.
